Enamórate
by pumpkin.berry
Summary: Aveces nos proponemos hacer cosas teniendo en meta algo en especial...aveces, esa meta puede cambiar. Historia de Bulma y Vegeta.
1. Enamórate

Indicaciones:

Diálogos: Letra Cursiva

Pensamientos: Letra Cursiva Entre Comillas

Relato: Letra normal

Flash back: Letra Subrayada

Las frases de los 30 son de la película Mexicana "Efectos Secundarios"

Ésta historia se ubica en la época en la que Vegeta se encontraba entrenando en Capsule Corp. para prepararse ante la llegada inminente de los Androides del Dr. Maki Gero. Creo que la historia de amor entre Bulma y Vegeta se divide en fases, así que me gustaría llevarlas una por una, y éste fic muestra la fase uno.

CAPITULO 1

♥ Enamórate ♥

Capsule Corp. / 8:30 AM

♪ _Oh well I woke up tonight and said I_

_I'm gonna make somebody love me_

_I'm gonna make somebody love me_

_And now I know, now I know, now I know_

_I know that it's you_

_You're lucky, lucky_

_You're so lucky!__ ♫_

CRASH...!!!!

La escena: un despertador/reloj roto en el suelo.

La verdad es que la chica no tenía la intención de romperlo, bueno, a éste y a los otros dos que había roto ya en menos de un mes.

.-_¡¡Pero que delicados son estos relojes..!! Se rompen solos hasta si los miras feo..._- replicó la joven de cabellos azules que se encontraba aún en su cama.

Ella había intentado apagarlo pero al momento de acercar su mano lo había tirado al piso con fuerza; a Bulma le gustaba pensar que los relojes se rompían con facilidad porque estaban hechos de un mal material; ella no quería aceptar la versión de su vecino de habitación, ese molesto sayajin que en varias ocasiones le había dicho que ella los rompía fácilmente porque era una mujer "brusca, vulgar y poco femenina".

Bulma reconocía difícilmente que ella era un poquito brusca... bueno, bastante brusca, pero vulgar y poco femenina ¡jamás!, esas eran dos descripciones que simplemente no iban con el apellido Briefs.

La verdad es que al principio todo se le hizo muy fácil, invitar a un extraño a su casa. Quién diría todos los sucesos que se desencadenarían después de aquellas palabras de invitación.

_-"Yo sabré como domarlo__"._-pensó en aquel tiempo.

Pero al paso de un mes, se dio cuenta que esa sería una tarea muy difícil, hasta se le hacía muy complicado el hablar con el, pues cada vez que se cruzaban por algún pasillo de Capsule Corp., el la ignoraba y seguía su camino de largo, mientras que ella se quedaba con su "buenos días" en la punta de la lengua. Vegeta no lo sabía, pero Bulma también podía llegar a ser muy orgullosa cuando se lo proponía; es por eso que no le daba los "buenos días" porque sabía de antemano que él no le respondería y ella no quería quedar como la tonta ignorada por "su alteza".

Bulma se disponía a levantarse cuando volteó a ver el calendario que se encontraba en su mesita de noche al lado de su cama. El calendario marcaba un día como aniversario de noviazgo de Yamcha y ella, y rápidamente éste llamó su atención por las pequeñas figuritas que ella misma había dibujado tiempo atrás sobre ese número. Éste marcaba el número 11 de Junio y había pequeños corazones adornándolo. También, más arriba del calendario, en el mes de Enero se encontraba un número encerrado, éste llamó su atención enseguida y después soltó una sonrisa.

-_¿Por qué habré marcado el día en que Vegeta se quedó aquí por primera vez? _.-se preguntó a si misma confundida.

Bulma no recordaba con exactitud el porque lo hizo, pero se sintió un poco tonta y pensó que una buena razón debió haber tenido para marcar esa fecha como importante.

- _Tal vez marqué esa fecha para contar los días que le servimos de hospedaje en mi casa y para ver de cuanto va a ser la cuenta, Ja, ja, ja, ja._- bromeó al no recordar porque lo había hecho, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto y volvió su mirada a la fecha en rojo que anunciaba la llegada del 11 de Junio.

-_"Justo mañana 11 cumplo otro año con Yamcha, bueno, eso si estuviéramos juntos aún"_ .- pensaba Bulma mientras seguía acostada en su cama, de pronto una lagrima rodó por su mejilla izquierda e inmediatamente comenzó a reír silenciosamente abrazándose de una almohada.

-_Yamcha, aunque no me escuches, quisiera que todo lo que tengo que decirte te llegué como por arte de magia, telepatía o que sé yo_.-dijo suave y casi inaudiblemente, en ese momento comenzó a desahogarse.

Bulma no había llorado desde hace mucho tiempo, ni desde el momento en el que decidió dejar a Yamcha, y no lo hizo porque le descubrió una nueva novia en turno, sino porque no quería descubrirle una nueva novia en turno, eran muchas ya las veces que la había dejado plantada, vestida con su mejor atuendo, esperando en la sala de su casa casi sin moverse para no despeinarse o arrugarse el vestido, solo para que su novio la viera tan linda y le dijera algunas palabras que la hicieran sentir bien, pero éstas nunca llegaban, al igual que el.

Bulma ya estaba harta de tantas infidelidades y un buen día decidió terminar con Yamcha, terminar por las buenas; sería lo mejor para los dos. Bulma quería renovarse, quería ser otra, probar cosas nuevas, largarse lejos, hacer lo que le diera la gana; hace poco había visto en el cine una película y el mensaje al final de ésta influyó en su gran desición por sus sabías palabras:

Flash back

Bulma estaba sentada en una butaca del cine cuando la película llegaba a su final . Necesitaba un cambio drástico en su vida... se acercaba a los 30 y no le veía mucho futuro a su relación con Yamcha. La relación se venía deteriorando desde hace tiempo, como muestra de ello, Bulma se encontraba sola en la oscuridad de la sala, mientras observaba a las parejas de novios.

_-Podría tener eso... pero no lo tengo...hemos cambiado los dos..._ -pensaba profundamente, cuando en la pantalla éstas palabras, casi como una señal de un esperado cambio llamaron su atención.

"_En el fondo, no hay nada que hacer. Siempre tendrás dieciocho, porque eres joven sólo una vez, pero inmaduro para siempre._

_No hay instrucciones para cumplir treinta. Pero si las hubiera, serían estas:_

_- Haz una lista de todo lo que no te gusta de ti y luego tírala. Eres el que eres. Y después de todo, no es tan malo como te imaginas un domingo de cruda (resaca)._

_- Tira el equipaje de sobra. El viaje es largo, cargar no te deja mirar hacia delante. Y además jode la espalda._

Al escuchar ésta, la imagen de Yamcha pasó por su mente e inmediatamente se sintió culpable por pensar en el de esa forma, pero en el fondo le hizo gracia.

_- No sigas modas. En diez años te vas a morir de vergüenza de haberte puesto eso, de todas maneras._

_- Besa a tantos como puedas. Deja que te rompan el corazón. Enamórate, Date en la madre, y vuelve a levantarte. Quizás hay un amor verdadero. Quizás no. Pero mientras lo encuentras, lo bailado ni quién te lo quita_

Inmediatamente la imagen de la cara de Vegeta apareció en su mente y Bulma se sorprendió y apenó al mismo tiempo por pensar en él justamente cuando escuchaba en la pantalla la palabra "Enamórate".

_- Come frutas y verduras. Neta, vete acostumbrando a que no vas a poder tragar garnachas, chucherías o comida chatarra toda la vida._

-_ Equivócate. Cambia. Intenta. Falla. Reinvéntate. Manda todo al carajo y empieza de nuevo cada vez que sea necesario. De veras, no pasa nada. Sobre todo si no haces nada._

_- Prueba otros sabores de helado. Otras cervezas, otras pastas de dientes._

_- Arranca el coche un día, y no pares hasta que se acabe la gasolina._

_- Empieza un grupo de rock. Toma clases de baile. Aprende italiano. Invéntate otro nombre. Usa una bicicleta._

_- Perdona. Olvida. Deja ir._

_- Decide quién es imprescindible. Mientras más grande eres más difícil es hacer amigos de verdad, y más necesitas quien sepa quién eres realmente sin que tengas que explicárselo. Esos son los amigos. Cuídalos y mantenlos cerca._

Cada una de las caras de sus amigos fue apareciendo frente a sus ojos, y sonrió cuando terminó la frase. Se levantó de la butaca y salió de la sala con una gran sonrisa.

Final del Flash Back

Esa mañana se estaba desahogando hablándole al aire deseando que Yamcha pudiera escucharla donde quiera que él estuviera, pues hace mucho que no lo veía.

-_Recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos... éramos tan jóvenes y aventureros. Todos buscábamos poseer las esferas del dragón... yo para pedir un novio y tú para perder tu miedo hacía las mujeres ja, ja, ja... hay Yamcha, que tontos éramos al no ver que nuestros deseos se fueron haciendo realidad casi sin darnos cuenta y ni siquiera tuvimos que pedírselos a Shen-Long. _

_En verdad te digo Yamcha... ¡TE QUIERO MUCHO! fuiste, eres y serás siempre una persona muy importante en mi vida y quiero que sepas que te necesito, así como necesito a Gokú, a Krilin, Gohan, a Ten Shin Han, Chaos, Roshi, Milk y hasta a Piccoro ... porque somos amigos aunque Piccoro no lo reconozca; somos como una gran familia y formamos un circulo de amistad, solidaridad y apoyo, que en éste momento, se encuentra roto por tu culpa y la mía, y__no quiero que sea así.. Quiero que seamos amigos toda la vida. Espero que entiendas mi desición.. Y que no te alejes de mi_.- terminó de decir Bulma mientras derramaba varias lagrimas porque pasaban por su mente imágenes de todos sus antes mencionados amigos, de cuando conoció a Gokú, a Krilin, de sus aventuras buscando las esferas y de sus angustias durante los torneos; todas esas imágenes venían una tras otra hacía su mente y añoraba aquella época en la que no tenía preocupaciones y era tan feliz.

Pero lo que Bulma no sabía era que su desición afectaría a Yamcha demasiado, en una forma que ella nunca imaginó. Yamcha no veía el porque de su desición, él estaba conciente del daño que le había hecho antes pero últimamente se había portado bien... ¿y de esa manera le pagaba? Yamcha se sentía confundido porque creía que podía andar con todas las mujeres del mundo, pero al volver de la juerga nocturna, al final, siempre estaba ella; ella siempre esperándolo, tan incondicional como siempre y siempre lo aceptaba de vuelta, pero esa vez había sido diferente, y para ser sinceros, Yamcha ya había tirado por la borda todas sus esperanzas de reconquistarla, e incluso se sentía tan mal por su rompimiento que se alejó de ella, no le volvió a llamar y no iba a las reuniones en Kame-House donde suponía que Bulma asistiría. Al parecer esta vez era enserio, y lo que más le molestaba es que ella no hacía intento alguno por buscarlo como sucedía a veces después de sus recurrentes peleas.

Finalmente Bulma secó sus lagrimas con sus sabanas de color rosa y se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras buscaba en el piso sus pantuflas, en ese instante recordó nuevamente aquellas frases de la película y recordó el momento en el que la imagen de Yamcha llegó a su mente y junto con ella, la frase "cargar no te deja mirar hacia delante"

_-... cargar...no me deja mirar hacia delante_.- fue en ese momento en el que pensó que su desición se había basado en gran parte por un extraño consejo de su subconsciente, que le decía que no cargara más con Yamcha; pero inmediatamente recordó el momento en el que también la imagen de Vegeta se había cruzado justo en el momento que decía "Enamórate...Deja que te rompan el corazón...Date en la madre, y vuelve a levantarte...quizás hay un amor verdadero..."

- _quizás...intentar???... con él??...JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!!!- eso si que sería gracioso, en especial porque el que me daría en la madre sería el... Ja, ja, ja... aunque, no es tan mal parecido... Hay, pero que cosas dices Bulma, eres guapa, sí, la más inteligente del universo, sí... una verdadera mujer, claro... ¡Pero su físico es lo único rescatable en él! ... hay subconsciente, en verdad que no te mides ja, ja, ja, ja_.- bromeaba mientras se daba pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza y se ponía de pie para meterse a bañar.

_Toc, toc, __toc_.-alguien llamaba a la puerta tímidamente

_-¿uuhm..?, adelante_.-dijo Bulma

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y tras ella se encontraba esa mujer tan dulce, atenta, y de una dudosa inteligencia.

-_Mamá... ¡buenos días!_-dijo alegremente Bulma

-_Buenos días hija... eehm_... _Hace un momento escuché un fuerte ruido aquí arriba, no sabía si venía de tu habitación o de la del apuesto Vegeta, pero..._

-_Mamá... deja de llamarlo "el apuesto Vegeta"... ni es apuesto, ni merece tantas atenciones tuyas, el es un grosero de primera._ .-replicó enfadada Bulma a su madre, aunque sabía que se mentía a si misma, pues le gustaba verlo cuando entrenaba, la verdad es que era tan sexy cuando estaba sin camiseta, sudando, maldiciendo a Gokú todo el tiempo, con esa ropa ajustada... tan...hombre; pero toda esa imagen desvanecía justo cuando al príncipe se le ocurría abrir esa boca.

- _Mmm... Bueno, a el no parece molestarle que lo llame apuesto Vegeta ja, ja, ja... pero en fin... no sabía de donde provino el ruido, así que vengo a verificar que todo esté bien._-dijo la Señora Briefs con una dulce sonrisa.

-_Si mamá, todo está bien, es solo que mi despertador... se... cayó..._

-_Ah... ya veo... con que otro que se "cayó solo"._-dijo sonriendo la mujer.

-_Si, lo que pasa es que están hechos de un muy mal material y no resisten una caidita como esas.-_dijo Bulma justificándose y un poco nerviosa.

-_Está bien, menos mal que fue eso. Bien hija, baja a desayunar con nosotros¿quieres?_

-_Si mamá, enseguida, solo me meteré a bañar primero_.

-_Está bien, pero date prisa, el joven y apuesto Vegeta estará ahí.-_dijo la Señora Briefs guiñando un ojo a su confundida hija mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

-_Y a mí que me importa que Vegeta..._.-se quedó con sus palabras en la boca pues su mamá ya se había ido.

Bulma se quedó frente a la puerta de su habitación con un gesto de molestia y la cara roja.

_-"¿Por qué demonios me habrá dicho eso¿acaso pensará que a mi me interesa Vegeta?, ja, ja, ja, ja... ¡PORFAVOR! ... que ilusa es mi mamá si piensa eso, al parecer no me conoce tan bien como yo creía; yo nunca me interesaría en ese simio... no tengo tan malos gustos... o será porque ella sabe algo que yo no sé... tal vez ¡YO LE INTERESO A EL! Y mi mamá lo escuchó mientras él hablaba de lo mucho que le gus... hay Bulma... _¡basta! eso no sucederá... hay, por qué demonios estoy perdiendo el tiempo pensando en Vegeta... vaya forma de comenzar mi día".-terminó de quemarse el cerebro tratando de descifrar el significado del guiño de su mamá al salir de su habitación, así que se metió a su baño y tomó una ducha helada para despertarse bien y de una vez por todas.

Bulma salió de la ducha en una bata color violeta con adornos de estrellitas amarillas, inmediatamente se acercó a su closet y buscó algo para vestir

Flash back

_"el joven y apuesto Vegeta estará ahí..."_

Final del Flash back

Bulma tomó como por reflejo una falda corta y sexy y después se quedó en seco viendo hacía enfrente y dejó caer la falda de su mano.

_-¡No! pero que demonios estoy pensando... calma Bulma, calma..._-comenzó a hablarse a si misma-. _No es que te quieras poner guapa porque sabes que ese SIMIO_ -recalcó- _estará ahí... te quieres poner guapa porque así eres tu, te gusta estar presentable siempre, el hecho de que el esté ahí NO INFLUYE_ -recalcó abriendo más sus ojos azules- _en tu manera de vestir... ¿correcto? Muy bien, que bueno que aclaraste el asunto._

Bulma se agachó para recoger la falda que momentos antes había dejado caer; la tomó y se quedó de nuevo viendo hacia enfrente , de pronto dobló la falda y la acomodó en el lugar donde estaba antes, tomó un pantalón deportivo, una blusa veraniega de color blanca y cerró el closet.

Bulma había optado por alaciarse el cabello de nuevo, se dio cuenta que el estilo afro no iba con ella y dejó su cabello crecer y era ahora medianamente largo, lacio y se había dejado el flequillo, se veía muy bien y muy moderna, pero esa mañana tenía algo de prisa por llegar a desayunar, así que simplemente se tomó el cabello en una cola de caballo y salió de su habitación con dirección a la cocina.

Mientras se acercaba a la cocina se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

_-"Pero que estúpida eres Bulma"_ -pensó para sus adentros- _¡No es como que vas a un baile o a un evento importante... vas a tu cocina, la misma de toda la vida!... no hay razón para estar nerviosa...aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez estoy enferma... porque siento como me sube la sangre a la cabeza... Además me sudan las manos, siento raro en el estomago y mi corazón late demasiado rápido, tal vez tengo taquicardia¡tal vez me dará un infarto!... ¡si, eso debe ser, estoy enferma! ... hay gracias a Dios le encuentro una razón lógica a éste comportamiento._

Bulma llegó a la cocina dispuesta a tener un convencional desayuno con su familia, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarla vacía. No estaban su padre, el Dr. Briefs, ni su madre que le había llamado momentos atrás, ni mucho menos rastros de Vegeta.

-_"Tal vez ya desayunaron todos" _.-pensó Bulma mientras sentía que volvía a su estado normal, su corazón dejó de latir tan rápidamente, su pulso se normalizaba, sus manos dejaron de sudar y sintió un gran alivio pues ya no se sentía "enferma".

-_Hay, ya pasó el ataque_.-dijo mientras tomaba un asiento y despedía a los robots sirvientes que estaban llevando el desayuno a la mesa, uno tras otro iban llegando.

-_Pero__esto es demasiado para mi, en verdad, retiren lo que están trayendo, desayunaré yo sola._-dijo Bulma a los robots.

-_Disculpe señorita, pero su madre pidió que no comenzáramos a servir hasta que llegara usted, así que nosotr..._

El robot siguió hablando, pero Bulma ya no lo escuchaba, su voz se iba a alejando cada vez más y se escuchaba tan distante de ahí. Por la puerta de la cocina iba entrando aquel hombre de seño fruncido, cuerpo de dios griego y un carácter de los mil demonios. Junto con el, llegaron los latidos rápidos, la sudoración de las manos y la sensación rara en el estómago.

_-"¡Hay no!... otro ataque... y justo frente al simio éste"._-pensó Bulma mientras se quedaba estática en la mesa y sin mover un dedo.

-_Por fin te dignas a venir, estos estúpidos robots no querían comenzar a servir si no estabas tu_.-dijo un molesto Vegeta que se sentaba de mala gana en la mesa y comenzaba a tomar los cubiertos para empezar a desayunar.

Bulma se limitó a verlo comer, no le podía quitar la vista de encima y no sabía porque. Se habría levantado de la mesa si pudiera hacerlo, pero tenía miedo a que sus rodillas se doblaran y cayera al suelo sin más remedio. Ella se había dado cuenta de que es lo que le pasaba... no estaba enferma...

_-"¿Por qué a mi? De tantos hombres tan guapos que hay en éste planeta... mira que venir a interesarme por el hombre más...detestable de todo el universo. Parezco una colegiala tonta, como me puedo poner nerviosa ahora si tantas veces lo he visto, tantas veces le he hablado... y hasta le he curado sus heridas cuando destruyó la cámara de gravedad... _

_Mmm...creo que la razón por la cual me pongo nerviosa ahora con él es porque nunca antes me había dado cuenta del hombre que tengo enfrente... en verdad que es guapo... además, ese cuer..._

-_¿¡Que demonios me estás viendo mujer!?_ .-dijo Vegeta sorprendiendo a Bulma. La había atrapado espiándolo mientras comía. Si el supiera lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica.

-_Nn a, nada... Solo estaba viendo...un... ¡Un punto en el espacio!, mi mirada estaba perdida... No te estaba viendo a ti... Y que sea la última vez que me llamas mujer ¿oíste?_-replicó Bulma.

-_Uuhmm... Pues ve hacía otro punto, porque éste punto está desayunando y no le gusta que lo vean mientras lo hace...__MUJER_ -dijo Vegeta tratando de hacer molestar a Bulma.

-_Como si hubiera mucho que ver...__SIMIO__.-_dijo Bulma

_-¿Cómo me llamaste?-_dijo Vegeta muy molesto.

-_Sigue llamándome "Mujer", y yo te seguiré llamando Simio... además, hay muchos más de donde éste salio._

-_Si te llamo Mujer es porque __NO SÉ COMO TE LLAMAS_ .-respondió Vegeta sabiendo que éste sería un golpe muy bajo para Bulma, pues si algo sabía Vegeta de ésta terrícola es que le encantaba ser el centro de atención en todos lados, y que su propio huésped no supiera su nombre la haría enfurecerse en gran medida; aunque el ya sabía muy bien su nombre, no podía perder la oportunidad de hacerla enfadar pues le entretenía bastante, por lo mismo no le respondía los saludos de "buenos días" cuando los dos se encontraban en los pasillos de Capsule Corp., pues le encantaba voltear a verla cuando ella iba refunfuñando palabras como "maldito, grosero, desgraciado", etc.

_-"¿¿¿¿Quéeeeeeee???"._-pensó Bulma, pero Vegeta no necesitó que ella hablara, pues por el gesto en la cara de la chica se notó lo que ésta habría dicho.

-_Además... ¿que no piensan darme nada de beber? que poco eficientes son aquí..._.-dijo Vegeta con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su boca.

-_No te hagas el estúpido, sabes muy bien cuál es mi nombre...idiota..._.-dijo Bulma mientras se levantaba de su silla para ir al refrigerador por algo de jugo dejando a Vegeta con una ligera sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

Si, él la trataba así, y ella de tonta hacía lo que el decía... para mantener a su majestad feliz. En ese momento Bulma se dio cuenta de que los síntomas habían desaparecido, ya no se sentía como antes.

_-"Si, tal vez la forma de contrarrestar los efectos de... bueno.. Lo que sea que provoca en mi éste tipo es insultándolo"._-pensó mientras se alejaba de la mesa. De repente recordó algo.

Flash back

_"Enamórate...Deja que te rompan el corazón...Date en la madre, y vuelve a levantarte...quizás hay un amor verdadero..."_

Final del Flash back

Bulma se quedó pensando un poco en aquella frase... si en verdad quería reinventarse, debía darse oportunidades...

_-"La vida es muy corta... hay que vivir el momento"._-pensó.

_-"Si¿por qué no?, es detestable, sí, me trata como basura, sí, pero en el fondo también tiene sus cosas buenas... muy en el fondo, pero las tiene... quiero creer... si, hace mucho que no sentía esto, la verdad es que Yamcha nunca me hizo sentirme así, yo no soy tímida, pero él hace que lo sea, casi me doblego ante él... me pregunto desde cuando siento esto...por él. Creo que desde la primera vez que tuve que curarlo aquella vez que destruyó la nave gravitacional; o tal vez fue desde la primera vez que lo vi... eso explica el porque lo invité tan repentinamente a quedarse en mi casa... ¡Dios mío! entonces esa es la razón por la cual marqué en mi calendario el día en que aceptó quedarse en mi casa...ése día fue importante... PARA MÍ... ¡Hay que romántica soy! Pero... yo estaba con Yamcha, no podía engañarlo ni con el pensamiento, en cambio el lo hizo con el pensamiento, con el cuerpo y con todo, pero en fin. Ahora no estoy con Yamcha... y he descubierto estos sentimientos que siempre estuvieron dentro de mi... ¿pero, y si es solo un deseo carnal?...y será que el... siente algo por mí?... en verdad que me gusta el amor a la mala...no me importa si tu no sientes nada por mi... HOY ME HE ENCAPRICHADO... _

_Príncipe... voy a hacer que te enamores de mi... te lo digo Vegeta... eres muy afortunado..._.-terminó de pensar la joven mientras reía muy alto viendo hacía el techo.

-_¿Y bien...¡¡ Mujer, el jugo lo quiero para hoy... no para mañana!!..._ .-argumentó Vegeta impaciente desde su silla.

Bulma: -.-U

Peace & ♥

Continuará...


	2. Malas Intenciones

CAPITULO 2

Malas Intenciones

El resto del desayuno transcurrió normalmente y casi en silencio. Bulma, al darse cuenta de sus nuevos sentimientos, trató de hacerle platica a Vegeta, pero éste se limitaba a responder todo con un "Uhm"... y eso si se le antojaba responder a las preguntas de la chica. Extrañamente, los padres de Bulma nunca aparecieron en la cocina, y Bulma tenía grandes sospechas.

_- "Seguramente mamá planeó todo esto para que desayunáramos los dos solos... pero¿será posible que ella se haya dado cuenta desde antes que yo... bueno, que estoy interesada en él?-_pensaba Bulma mientras veía a su huésped devorar el último trozo de pan dulce que había en la mesa.

_- "... ¡Dios, si se dio cuenta es porque se nota mucho!... ¿será que se nota mucho?... ¿el ya se habrá dado cuenta?... espero que no, porque si se dio cuenta y no hace nada al respecto, es porque no le intereso en lo más mínimo y eso no sería nada bueno para mi, y además..."_

_- ¡Maldita sea!... ¡haz callar esa cosa infernal! ._-interrumpió Vegeta con un gesto de gran enfado.

- RING!...RING!...RING!

El teléfono estaba sonando desde hace rato y había sonado ya tres veces, pero Bulma estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta, pero ese sonido era detestable para el agudo oído del príncipe de los sayajin, y es por eso que Bulma se apresuró a levantarse para contestarlo inmediatamente.

_- ¿Hola? _.-dijo Bulma

_- ¡Holaaaa Bulmaaa...! como est... démelo... yo, deja el telé... dejen de pelear, haber, dámelo...no seas infantil... suéltalo te digo, déjame hablar..._ .-diferentes voces se escuchaban del otro lado del teléfono y todas peleaban por tomar el teléfono.

-_ Maestro Roshi, Puar, Oolong y Chaos, dejen de discutir o colgaré_ .-dijo Bulma determinantemente.

_- ¡Maldita sea, es mi cumpleaños y ni siquiera me dejan hablar!_ .-gritó el Maestro Roshi a los que se encontraban con él.

-_ Viejo rabo verde_ .-se escuchó la voz de Oolong del otro lado del teléfono.

-_ Ja, ja, ja..._ .-rió Bulma al escuchar el comentario de Oolong.

-_En verdad Bulma, te lo digo, estos sujetos están cada día peor .-_se quejaba Roshi- _Y bueno, el motivo de mi llamada es para invitarte ésta noche a Kame-House ...¡¡ para celebrar mi cumpleaños...! _.-terminó de decir alegremente.

-_ Felicidades Maestro...justo estaba a punto de llamarlo pero usted se me adelantó_ .-dijo la chica _-"que bueno que llama porque lo había olvidado por completo"_ .-pensó al instante.

-_ Entonces, habrá una fiesta en mi honor y espero que aparezcas pues vendrán todos _

_- Si maestro. Ahí estaré_ .-dijo alegremente Bulma

-_ Está bien, entonces te espero en Kame-House a las 6:30 de la tarde. Adiós Bulma¡hasta pronto preciosa!_

_- ¡Adiós..!_ .-se despidió Bulma colgando el teléfono.

_- "Me pregunto si Yamcha irá a asistir... bueno, no creo que se lo pierda, en verdad seria muy inmaduro de su parte faltar a la fiesta del maestro Roshi por sus problemas personales... conmigo... si va, hablaré con él para dejar las cosas en claro. En verdad, no quiero perder su amistad"_ .-terminó de pensar detenidamente Bulma.

Cuando ésta se dio la vuelta, se percató de que Vegeta ya no se encontraba ahí, así que dirigió su vista hacia el reloj de la cocina.

- _Son las 9:15 AM... creo que comenzaré con mi misión_ .-dijo Bulma muy segura de sí misma- _Pero primero iré a arreglarme... quiero verme más guapa_ .-dijo por último sonriendo coquetamente.

Mientras tanto, en el patio de Capsule Corp.

Como de costumbre, Vegeta se encontraba entrenando en su cámara de gravedad. Hace algunos días le había pedido al Dr. Briefs que le hiciera algunos arreglos a la cámara pues quería aumentar la gravedad de ésta, pues si en verdad quería convertirse en súper sayajin, debía traspasar sus propios limites. Vegeta evitaba pedirle cosas a Bulma, porque ésta hacía las cosas cuando se le daba la gana, y eso no le gustaba al príncipe en absoluto pues sentía que perdía su valioso tiempo.

Vegeta no conocía de sentimientos más que el odio puro; en su vocablo no existía la palabra "amor" y el pensaba que ésta palabra era una invención de los humanos que usaban hipócritamente para disfrazar al sexo. El nunca estuvo "enamorado" pero sí que había tenido a muchas mujeres en su vida. En cada misión que le encomendaba Freezer en otros planetas, lo acompañaban por lo menos 5 mujeres para servirle como esclavas sexuales, todas ellas regaladas por Freezer como un acto de "comprensión", y Vegeta las utilizaba a veces a todas en una sola noche. Vegeta era muy activo en su vida sexual, pero desde que había llegado a la tierra, su actividad fue disminuyendo hasta llegar a un nivel nulo, y como todo hombre, tenía deseos carnales que no podían calmarse solamente con la autosatisfacción.

Vegeta entrenaba en su cámara de gravedad, pero desde hace días había estado con unas ansias que no lo dejaban concentrarse; éstas las había podido aplacar pensando en algo que era muy importante para él: "superar a Kakaroto y a aquel muchacho que vino del futuro"; pero no era suficiente, extrañaba su vida de ajetreo con las mujeres fáciles que conseguía en su etapa de mercenario; algunas regaladas por Freezer, y otras que llegaban a sus pies casi por arte de magia. Vegeta tenía un gran sex appeal, y el lo sabía, pero en el planeta tierra las mujeres no eran tan fáciles de conseguir¿o sí?.

_- "Maldita sea... Necesito descargarme por completo para poder concentrarme al 100 en mi entrenamiento... grrr... ¡malditas hormonas!"_ .-pensaba Vegeta al darse cuenta en que no podía concentrarse en su entrenamiento, pues su estado de "celo" lo estaba martirizando.

-_ Necesito conseguirme a una puta terrícola que me sirva para descargarme, es la única alternativa. Que asco, jamás imaginé tener que recurrir a ésta raza tan inferior para satisfacerme_ .-pensaba con detenimiento Vegeta y con un dejo de molestia en su rostro- _Pero... tendré que salir a buscar a una... grrr... que molestia._

_- ¡Hola!_ .-dijo Bulma sorprendiendo al príncipe y sacándolo de concentración.

La chica había accionado el botón de emergencia para abrir la compuerta que su padre había instalado secretamente a espaldas de Vegeta pues éste se enojaría si lo supiera, pero como era una petición de su nenita, él Dr. Briefs no le negaría nada. Bulma se quedó afuera de la nave observando todo con detenimiento, en especial a Vegeta.

_- "Ja, ja, ja, ja... que oportuna ésta mujer"_ .-pensó Vegeta con una sonrisa verdaderamente maligna en su rostro. Él sabía de sobra que Bulma no era ninguna puta, de hecho, estaba conciente de que su familia y ella eran bastante respetados en su región y eran personas importantes y poderosas, pero ya que ésta no se mostraba en disposición de realizar sus encargos, Vegeta se iba a hacer cargo de que la mujer terrícola le fuera útil en otra cosa. Después de todo era una mujer muy bonita, y así no tendría que molestarse y perder su valioso tiempo buscando a alguna callejera que le sirviera.

- _Mujer, tengo dos preguntas para ti_ .-argumentó Vegeta volteando su rostro hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Bulma.

_- ¿Eh?... "¿quieres ser mi novia?"_ .-imaginó Bulma con estrellitas en los ojos y entrelazando sus manos a la altura de su barbilla.

- _La primera..._

- _Acepto _.-dijo Bulma interrumpiendo a Vegeta y aún en trance.

- _¿Uuh?... que es lo que aceptas?_ .-dijo Vegeta levantando una ceja y con los brazos cruzados. En ése momento había volteado a ver a Bulma a los ojos, pero también se había dado cuenta de la manera en la que vestía la chica, pues llevaba una falda muy corta que dejaba apreciar sus torneadas piernas y una blusa pegada al cuerpo que hacía resaltar sus atributos femeninos, en verdad aquello era un manjar visual, pero dejó de observarla tan lujuriosamente para que ella no se diera cuenta de que el la observaba con deseo, todo para que ella no se sintiera tan importante como solía sentirse; así que hizo como si la viera a los ojos.

Bulma se había dado cuenta de su torpeza y de que seguía soñando despierta.

- _Eeh.. que.. acepto que me preguntes... eso que quieres preguntarme..._ .-dijo tratando de justificarse y con su rostro notablemente apenado.

Vegeta había notado el nerviosismo en las palabras de la chica, así que río para sus adentros.

- _Está bien, primera pregunta¿Cómo demonios hacen tu y tu padre para abrir la maldita compuerta desde afuera?... y la segunda... ¿Por qué maldición interrumpes mi entrenamiento?... ._-dijo el príncipe sin dejar de ver a Bulma.

- _"¡Hay... no puede ser.. pensé que éste sería el momento!"_ .-pensó un poco decepcionada- _Mmm... ¿Sabes Vegeta?... tu tendrás dos hijos... a uno lo llamarás "Maldito" y al otro "Demonio", ja, ja, ja, ja..._ .-rió Bulma al encontrar gracioso su comentario.

- _"Que mujer tan vulgar"_ .-pensó Vegeta con el seño fruncido.

_- Y respondiendo a tus preguntas: la primera... es un secreto_ .-dijo guiñándole un ojo. A lo que el príncipe respondió volteando su rostro hacia otro lado. - _Y la segunda... eeh... bueno..._ .-Bulma se quedó sin palabras¿por qué había ido?... ella se preguntaba lo mismo. Bueno, sí, quería estar cerca de él el mayor tiempo posible, pero no sabía como hacerlo sin que Vegeta se diera cuenta del acoso; pero Bulma no se caracterizaba solo por su belleza, si no también por su gran inteligencia, la misma que estaba a punto de poner en juego.

- _Responde _.-dijo Vegeta más inquieto de lo normal.

- _Es que... yo... yo... QUIERO APRENDER ARTES MARCIALES... "demonios..."._

Bueno, tal vez ésta vez no había sido tan inteligente...

- _¿Tú¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...! no me hagas reír_ .-La risa de Vegeta había sido honesta, en verdad que ésta mujer lo entretenía.

- _Eh, bueno, si no quieres ayudarme, está bien, ya me voy_ .-dijo buscando el botón para cerrar la compuerta y se sintió aliviada al ver que ya había salido de su problema.

- _De ninguna manera..._ .-dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa maligna en su boca- _Tú y tu padre me han sido muy útiles durante mi estancia en la tierra... más tu padre que tú... pero ese es un asunto que pondremos a discusión después... y lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecerle a tu padre es entrenar a su único primogénito, que en éste caso vendrías siendo tú... quien sabe, tal vez si te esfuerzas lo suficiente podrás vencer a los Androides tú sola _.-dijo Vegeta haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no soltar un carcajada frente a ella.

Bulma sabía de sobra que Vegeta se estaba burlando de lo lindo a costas de ella, pero no quería echarle más leña al fuego así que trató de safarse de nuevo.

_- No, en verdad, ya me arrepentí. No sé en que estaba pensando_ .-dijo Bulma un poco nerviosa- _además, perderás tu tiempo tratando de entrenarme porqu..._

Bulma no terminó de decir lo que estaba diciendo ya que Vegeta se había acercado rápidamente a ella y la había tomado de un brazo para hacerla entrar a la nave.

- _Te dije que no hay vuelta atrás mujer_ .-dijo Vegeta acercándose un poco a Bulma.

El sabía que conquistarla no iba a ser tan sencillo, pues nunca en toda su vida había conocido a una mujer tan terca y singular como ésta. Bulma no era una presa fácil, así que si quería aplacar sus deseos carnales utilizándola a ella, tendría que invertirle tiempo al asunto. Lo que Vegeta no sabía era que Bulma era la más interesada en su acercamiento, pero por más que pareciera, Bulma no era tan experimentada, ella había tenido un sólo novio en toda su vida: Yamcha. El fue el primero y no había habido otro más, así que se sentía diferente con Vegeta y a la vez, un poco tímida. Bulma sentía que el sayajin desprendía mucha pasión tan solo con su mirada.

Vegeta nunca había estado tan cerca de ella, así que nunca había percibido ese aroma que la mujer desprendía, era algo así como a flores mezclado con olor a fresas. En verdad era delicioso. Mientras tanto, Bulma se ponía cada vez más nerviosa al estar tan cerca de el, y además, la estaba tocando, era demasiado para ella.

_- Lo primero que te enseñaré serán artes marciales básicas de autodefensa_ .-dijo Vegeta mirándola a los ojos.

Bulma veía su boca mientras el hablaba, en verdad tenía unos labios muy carnosos.

- _"Me pregunto que se sentirá besarlos"_ .-se cuestionaba a si misma la chica al mismo tiempo que su rostro tomaba un tenue color rojo.

En menos de un parpadeo, Vegeta había desaparecido de su vista y casi al mismo tiempo había aparecido tras de ella, Bulma sintió su presencia a sus espaldas, y al momento de querer voltear a encararlo, éste fue más rápido y se lo impidió tomándola por sorpresa por la espalda y entrelazando sus brazos con los de ella para lograr que sus cuerpos hicieran contacto completamente uno detrás del otro.

- _Debes ser más rápida mujer_ .-dijo Vegeta a Bulma en su oído con un susurro y acercando muchos sus labios al cuello de la chica.

Bulma habría jurado que él había acercado demasiado sus labios al cuello de ella, tanto que sintió como si se lo hubiera besado.

El pensamiento de Bulma, al imaginarse que el le besaba el cuello causó que la chica se estremeciera y no supo reaccionar ante las palabras del sayajin. Vegeta la liberó lentamente, y al hacerlo rozó a propósito con su brazo uno de los pechos de la chica, y aunque fue levemente, esto no pasó desapercibido para ella quien dio un pequeño paso al frente y se ruborizó al máximo. Después de notarla en ese estado, Vegeta supo al instante que sus deseos no tardarían en realizarse, pues la mujer no había puesto oposición en nada y además se había dejado abrazar por el, e incluso no se quejó cuando éste le había besado suavemente el cuello; es más, la chica se había estremecido en sus brazos y el lo había sentido inconfundiblemente, así que pensó que sería mejor liberarla para dejarla deseando por más. Por lo visto el no tendría que esforzarse, ella misma vendría a buscarlo, como todas lo habían hecho. Después de todo, ésta era una más, igual de fácil. Y el que pensaba que le tomaría tiempo.

- _Eh... Vegeta, creo que esto no funcionará_.-interrumpió Bulma los pensamientos del sayajin.- _Definitivamente a mi no se me dan los trabajos físicos, lo mío es lo mental, ja, ja, ja, ja_.-rió nerviosamente Bulma mientras se acercaba a la salida- _¡Nos vemos en la comida!_

Vegeta observó a la mujer alejarse y sonrió un poco al ver casi asegurado su propósito. Ella estaba cayendo en su trampa. Que estúpida era al no darse cuenta que para con ella, no había más que malas intenciones de parte de él.

Peace & ♥

Continuará...


	3. Un Empujoncito

CAPITULO 3

Un Empujoncito

Las horas fueron pasando lentamente para Bulma, quien había optado hacer tiempo en una pequeña pero cómoda oficina del laboratorio que su padre le había asignado para que creara tranquilamente sus proyectos. Ésta había sido construida especialmente para ella; su padre le había dado la llave en su último cumpleaños, y la chica quedó encantada con el obsequio pero le pareció que la decoración era bastante aburrida así que la adornó un poco con colores pastel, un gran y cómodo sillón y uno que otro detalle que dejaba ver un toque femenino en el lugar; pero la verdad es que se le hacía muy difícil concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo puesto que su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí. El resto del laboratorio se encontraba vacío puesto que era Domingo y los empleados tenían el día libre.

- _"No puedo creerlo, él nunca se había comportado conmigo de esa forma, además aceptó entrenarme... creo que en verdad estaba siguiendo mi juego... podría jurar que me estaba coqueteando"._-pensaba Bulma un poco ruborizada.

- _Bueno... era de esperarse_.-se animó a decir en voz alta- _Con una chica como yo, le fue muy difícil resistirse._

- _Toc, toc, toc..._

- _¿Interrumpo?_ .-dijo el Dr. Briefs, quien pasaba cerca de ahí.

- _Eeh.. No papá, ¿por que lo dices?_ .-preguntó Bulma.

El Dr. Briefs no había entrado a la oficina de su hija desde el día en que se lo obsequió, por lo tanto, no había visto los retoques que su hija le había hecho al mismo. El hombre se quedó observándolo detenidamente mientras decía...

- _Ah, es que escuché voces y pensé que estarías ocupada hablando con alguien, pero vine porque tu madre me pidió que te avisara que ya es hora de comer_.

- _Oh... está bien, ahora voy; y lo de las voces... bueno, es que estaba pensando en voz alta ja, ja, ja... no me pongas atención._

- _Bueno_ _hija, ¿me acompañas?_ .-agregó el Dr. Briefs.

- _Si, vamos papá..._

- _Por cierto hija, me parece que tienes muy buen gusto para la decoración_ .-dijo el Dr. tratando de alagar el trabajo de su hija, el cual no era de su gusto, pero todo lo que su hija hacía era aplaudido por él.

- _Muchas gracias papá... sabía que te gustaría..._ .-agregó Bulma sonriendo.

Bulma apagó las luces de su oficina, cerró la puerta, y guardó la llave en el bolsillo de su falda. Padre e hija salieron con rumbo al comedor, en donde suponían que estarían ya la Sra. Briefs y Vegeta. Al llegar, Bulma observó a su madre llevando una gran bandeja con un pastel que ella misma había comprado. Vegeta no llegaba aún.

- _¡Que bien que llegaron, ya podemos empezar! _.-dijo alegremente la Sra. Briefs al ver llegar a su amado esposo y a su hija.

- _Si querida, la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre_ .-dijo el Dr. Briefs frotando suavemente su estómago.

- _¿Que no piensan esperar a Vegeta? _.-agregó Bulma un poco molesta por la falta de educación que mostraban sus padres.

Su madre se dio cuenta del tono que su hija había utilizado al decir aquello, y ésta se limitó a sonreír dulcemente.

- _Cuánto interés en el muchacho hija... nunca te importó si él nos acompañaba o no_ .-dijo la Sra. Briefs sabiendo que la había atrapado.

Todos pensaban que ella era una mujer tonta puesto que nunca aportaba comentarios de utilidad a las conversaciones y porque parecía que su vida giraba en torno a la repostería, pero no era así. La mujer sabía perfectamente como funcionaban las cosas en su casa, y además tenía la capacidad de comprender en silencio lo que pasaba con los habitantes de aquel lugar. Nunca había intervenido en la relación entre Bulma y Yamcha, puesto que presentía que eso no tendría futuro; pero ésta vez, tenía un presentimiento de que las cosas podrían ser diferentes si su hija iba más allá con "el joven y apuesto Vegeta"... solo habría que darles "un empujoncito".

- _Dime, ¿por qué te has quedado en silencio hija?_ .-preguntó juguetonamente la mujer.

Bulma volteó a ver hacía otro lado y apareció en su cara un gesto de notable enojo al entender la situación sobre la cual su madre la estaba poniendo.

- _"No entiendo nada ..." _.-pensó el Dr. Briefs al observar la escena que acontecía en el comedor.

En ese momento, ante la sorpresa de todos, entró por la puerta principal el sayajin con su ya usual semblante de hombre rudo.

Vegeta, aunque muy grosero y salvaje a veces, fue de la realeza y sabía que donde fuera, el debía comportarse como tal y haciendo uso de sus buenos modales, así que antes de sentarse a comer con aquella familia, tomaba un baño siempre; es por eso que no había aparecido si no hasta ese momento. El joven vestía una playera sin mangas de color blanca, la cual acentuaba el ligero color moreno de su piel, además dejaba ver sus esculturales y fuertes brazos, en los cuales Bulma había estado solo hacía unas pocas horas antes.

- _¡Hay, joven y apuesto Vegeta! que bueno que llegaste. Estaba a punto de explicarle a mi hija que tú anteriormente me habías dicho que no comerías hoy con nosotros puesto que entrenarías hasta tarde_ .-dijo la Sra. Briefs contenta.

- _Cambié de opinión..._ .-argumentó el sayajin mientras tomaba asiento.

- _Me alegra, porque mi hija estuvo preguntando mucho por ti_ .-dijo muy segura de sí misma la Sra.

Enseguida, Vegeta le dedicó una mirada a Bulma, quién enseguida replicó.

- _¡Mamá! eso no es cierto... Sólo pregunté que si no te esperaríamos para comer_ .-dijo Bulma dirigiendo sus palabras al sayajin, quién no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Bulma, instintivamente cambió su mirada hacía un lado para evitar ponerse más en evidencia frente a él, pues estaba segura de que todos podían notar su nerviosismo. El joven, sólo se limitó a sonreír ligeramente de forma egocéntrica. No había duda, la mujer había caído.

Todos disfrutaron de los deliciosos alimentos que la Sra. Briefs había preparado puesto que ése era el único día en que ella cocinaba ya que los cocineros tenían el día libre como el resto de los empleados de la corporación. En varias ocasiones, entre bocado y bocado, Bulma le había dirigido algunas miradas tímidas a Vegeta, quien por supuesto se había dado cuenta de aquello pero no hacía más que reír para sí mismo.

- _Estuvo delicioso querida... deberías de preparar la comida más seguido_ .-dijo el Dr. Briefs, quien se encontraba ya satisfecho.

- _Gracias papá .-_dijo la Sra. Briefs_- Eeh, hija... tu padre y yo iremos a descansar a la terraza, ¿te importaría levantar la mesa?_

- _FFff...Bien_ .-respondió Bulma de manera de mala manera. Todavía la chica se encontraba un poco molesta por la manera en la que su madre la había puesto en evidencia frente al sayajin.

- _Que bien, gracias_ .-agregó la mujer mientras se levantaba de la mesa junto con su esposo.

- _Provecho_ .-dijo el Dr. a Vegeta, quien estaba terminando lo último que había en su plato.

Vegeta simplemente le dirigió una mirada fría, lo que a su manera querría decir "gracias" forzosa y despectivamente.

Bulma vio la escena, la cual le molestó, así que esperó a que sus padres salieran del lugar. La pareja salió al balcón y Bulma los vio alejarse...

Al verse sola con el sayajin, se apresuró a decir...

- _Que grosero eres... dejaste a mi papá con la palabra en la boca... al menos pudiste hab..._

- _Así que estuviste preguntando por mí..._ .-agregó rápidamente Vegeta interrumpiendo a Bulma.

La chica se quedó congelada, no vio eso venir... Sin embargo, no se iba a quedar callada.

- _Ya te dije que solo pregun..._

- _No te engañes mujer, porque si lo que quieres es que yo me crea esa patraña, te diré que solo pierdes tu tiempo_ .-dijo el joven rápidamente interrumpiendo nuevamente a la chica mientras hacía a un lado su plato, del cual ya había terminado de comer.

- _Pues allá tú si no quieres creerme_ .-respondió Bulma mientras se apresuraba a levantar los platos en silencio. La chica pasó al otro lado de la mesa, en donde estaba aún sentado Vegeta, y se acercó para levantar su plato. El sayajin esperó a que estuviera lo bastante cerca y argumentó...

- _Hasta que te veo haciendo algo útil ..._ .-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa de burla a la joven, quien estaba ya dejando los trastes en el lavaplatos.

- _Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de ti_ .-respondió Bulma volteando la cabeza hacía un lado y esperando la replica del hombre; pero como ésta no llegaba, Bulma volteó extrañada a ver al sayajin, al cual sorprendió observando su curveado cuerpo femenino con detenimiento. Bulma aún vestía aquella falda corta y la blusa pegada a su esbelta figura.

- _¡Hey!... estoy acá_ .-dijo Bulma mientras chasqueaba sus dedos para llamar la atención del sayajin, quien volteó instantáneamente a verla a la cara, y con descaro volvió su mirada al cuerpo de la mujer centrándose en sus muy bien formados senos. La joven se dio cuenta inmediatamente y cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho para que el sayajin no pudiera apreciarlos tan desvergonzadamente.

- "_Dejaré de darle vueltas al asunto... No puedo esperar más, mientras más rápido mejor.. Así podré continuar con mi entrenamiento lo antes posible"_ .-pensó Vegeta mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Bulma.

La chica lo vio levantarse y rápidamente desvió su mirada al bulto dentro del pantalón deportivo del joven que delataba su estado de excitación. Ella no hizo más que apenarse y quedarse donde estaba. Nunca había visto algo así en Yamcha, tal vez los sayajin eran súper desarrollados... en todo...

- "_Dios mío, ¿yo causé eso?"_ .-pensó ruborizándose un poco. El sentirse objeto de deseo de aquel hombre tan fuerte, rudo y masculino, hizo que la adrenalina recorriera todo su cuerpo y que su corazón palpitara muy rápidamente al mismo tiempo que se excitaba con la imagen de la masculinidad del sayajin. Ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

- _¿En verdad quieres verme siendo útil en algo?_ .-le dijo Vegeta a Bulma mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ella .- _¿Qué tal si mejor me… __sientes__ útil..?_ .-agregó llegando hacía donde estaba ella para aprisionarla con su cuerpo contra la barra de la cocina y colocando sus fuertes y varoniles manos al rededor de la cintura de la chica con el propósito de pegarla completamente a su propio cuerpo.

Esto hizo que Bulma sintiera las protuberantes partes intimas del sayajin, lo cual causó un leve jadeo en ella. Bulma deseaba probar esos labios, ese cuerpo y quería saber que se sentía el tener a aquel hombre tan rudo y sensual dentro de ella... Pero sus padres estaban a escasos metros de ellos y no se iba a arriesgar a ser descubierta por los señores. Bulma estaba a punto de responderle al sayajin cuando éste lentamente fue bajando sus manos recorriendo la espalda de la joven hasta llegar a sus glúteos, lugar que el sayajin comenzó a masajear con fuerza pero lentamente. Bulma solo cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar por las fuertes manos de Vegeta mientras sentía llegaba a un gran punto de excitación. Vegeta se dio cuenta de la excitación de la mujer pues sus pechos la delataban, así que desocupó una de las manos que tenía detrás de ella y comenzó a levantar lentamente la blusa que la joven llevaba puesta.

- _Estás loco..._ .-dijo Bulma empujando el pecho de Vegeta con sus manos para quitarlo de encima suyo, lo cual fue inútil pues el sayajin no estaba dispuesto a moverse en absoluto. -_Mis padres podrían llegar en cualquier momento_ .-dijo la chica bastante acalorada.

- _Calla mujer_ .-dijo Vegeta- mientras ponía una mano en la espalda de ella y otra detrás de su cabeza para atraerla hacía él y hacerla callar con un salvaje y apasionado beso que hizo que a Bulma se le erizaban los bellos de la nuca. El hombre introdujo su lengua a la boca de la joven y con pasión mordía salvajemente sus labios con los de él probando la miel de su boca femenina. Lentamente, el sayajin fue abandonando la boca de la mujer pero sin dejar de besar su rostro hasta llegar al cuello de ésta.

- _Basta..._ _Vegeta,... no aquí... mis padres._.. .-trató de explicarle Bulma, pero él le estaba causando tanto placer y la hacía estremecerse tanto que no podía seguir articulando. Vegeta le daba pequeñas mordidas en el cuello y casi de forma animal, pasaba su lengua por el mismo.

El joven dejó de hacer lo que hacía y dirigió su mirada hacía los ojos de ella de un azul profundo. Por un momento, Bulma pensó que él se estaba sintiendo rechazado por la objeción que había puesto ella.

- _Entonces vayamos a otro lugar ._-dijo inmediatamente Vegeta.

Bulma sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo mientras se dirigía a su oficina en el laboratorio y llevando a Vegeta tras de ella. El evitar ser descubiertos era lo que más le excitaba a ella... el saber que hacía algo indebido con ése hombre... indebido porque simplemente sus amigos no lo veía con buenos ojos... él era tan "peligroso"... y era ese peligro lo que lo hacía más interesante e irresistible ante ella.

- _Aquí es..._ .-dijo Bulma quedándose parada frente a la oficina y observando a Vegeta.

- _¿Qué esperas?... abre la maldita puerta_ .-dijo violentamente Vegeta.

Bulma introdujo su mano a su bolsillo donde había guardado la llave que habría su oficina.

- "¡_Hay.. no está...! ¿y acá?... ¡¡tampoco...!! en el otro bolsillo tampoco está.. pero si yo la eché aquí.. ¿por qué no está?_ .-pensaba la joven desesperada.

- _Date prisa mujer, que mientras más me hagas esperar, peor va a ser para ti_ .-dijo Vegeta mientras se imaginaba lo que le haría a la mujer una vez que abriera la puerta.

- _Vegeta, no encuentro la llave... no sé donde la habré puesto, según yo la había metido a mi bolsillo _.-se disculpó Bulma bastante nerviosa y buscando todavía en sus bolsillos.

- _Hmp!... Si es necesario te lo haré aquí mismo... gritarás de placer..._ .- le advirtió el joven sayajin tomando a la mujer por la cadera y atrayéndola rápidamente hacía el mientras introducía su lengua dentro de la boca de ella; Bulma deslizó sus manos dentro de la camisa de él y comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos la espalda del guerrero. Vegeta soltó una de las manos que sostenían la cadera de la mujer y la introdujo lentamente dentro de la falda de ésta, quitando del camino de su mano la ropa interior.. los dedos del guerrero iban bajando... ella sentía demasiado placer al imaginarse lo que el guerrero estaba a punto de hacer... se aproximaba a su parte femenina... ambos estaban muy excitados.. El bajaba más...

- _¡¡BULMAAAA...!! ..._ .- la inconfundible voz de Krilin se hizo presente en la puerta del laboratorio.

Peace & ♥

Continuará...


	4. El Regalo

CAPITULO 4

_- ¡Bulma!, ¿estás aquí?_ .-se escuchaba la voz de Krilin acercándose.

- _¡Maldita sea!_ .-susurró Vegeta mientras sacaba rápidamente su mano de la falda de la mujer y retiraba sus manos de su espalda para dejar de abrazarla.

- _"Hay... no puede ser... ¡Krilin!... que inoportuno..."_ .-pensaba Bulma mientras revisaba que su ropa estuviera donde debía estar.

Krilin había llegado en un momento realmente inoportuno; los había agarrado a ambos bastante acalorados por la situación, la cual era difícil de disimular, en especial porque la reacción fisiológica de Vegeta los delataba. Por un instante, Bulma pensó que tal

vez esa inesperada interrupción era una señal mandada por Kamisama para impedir que el acto se llevara a cabo, pero luego quiso convencerse a ella misma de que se había tratado de una simple e inoportuna coincidencia.

- _¡Ah, por fin te encuentro!_ .-dijo Krilin mientras se acercaba a Bulma portando una gran sonrisa en su cara. A Krilin le pareció extraño que Vegeta estuviera con ella pero no dijo nada y solo le dirigió una mirada confusa al guerrero estando a algunos cuantos metros de la pareja. En ese mismo instante, el saiyajin se había acercado rápidamente a Bulma y le había susurrado algo en el oído; de repente, Bulma pareció sonrojarse, y enseguida, Vegeta tomó camino hacía la salida pasando por un lado de Krilin y sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Bulma tomó una postura seria frente a Krilin y después volteó hacía el suelo como si buscara algo. Krilin notó que Bulma se encontraba un poco acalorada puesto que la chica había comenzado a darse aire en la cara con su misma mano y al mismo tiempo que evitaba encararlo y mientras seguía buscando algo en el suelo.

- _Eh... ... hola... , digo, por si no te has dado cuenta de que estoy aquí _.-dijo sarcásticamente Krilin a Bulma quien se hacía la desentendida frente a el.

- _Si Krilin... ya te vi... _.-dijo Bulma dándole la cara y esperando que su amigo le diera una buena razón de por qué había interrumpido aquella escena tan ansiada por ella y por Vegeta.

- _Bulma... ¿te encuentras bien? _.-preguntó confundido Krilin al ver el gesto de desesperación en la cara de su amiga.

- _Si Krilin... no sé por qué me preguntas... dime... ¿ha pasado algo?_ .-preguntó Bulma.

- _Bueno, ¿insinúas que no puedo venir a visitar a una vieja amiga de vez en cuando?_ .-le respondió Krilin riendo un poco.

- _Momento... amiga sí, ¡pero vieja no! _.-argumentó Bulma.

- _Ja, ja, ja, ja... lo siento. Bueno, la razón por la que vine en realidad es porque entre todos estamos planeando regalarle algo al maestro Roshi por su cumpleaños, pero el problema es que no estamos seguros de que podemos regalarle. En este momento _

_estamos todos reunidos en la casa de Gokú, y es por eso que vine por ti_ .-terminó de explicar Krilin.

- _Podrías haber_ _llamado primero antes de venir, ¿que tal si hubiera estado OCUPADA?_ .-replicó Bulma con un dejo de enojo en su cara. En ese momento podría haber jurado que había tomado una actitud muy "á la Vegeta".

- Pero bueno, no estabas ocupada... solo estabas con Vegeta .-agregó ingenuamente Krilin.

- _"¡¡Aaash..POR ESO MISMO!!" _.-pensó Bulma bastante molesta.

- _Por cierto Bulma, ¿que fue lo que Vegeta te dijo cuando se acercó a ti?..._ digo, pregunto porque pareció que te cayó encima un balde de agua fría.

La chica recordó la escena anterior.

Flash back

- _"Terminaremos esto más tarde..."_ .-es lo que el saiyajin le había susurrado secretamente a la chica.

Final del Flash back

- _"No puede ser... hoy es la fiesta del Maestro Roshi... y es costumbre nuestra el quedarnos ahí hasta pasadas las 5:00 AM"_ .-pensaba Bulma preocupada.

Era casi una tradición para ése círculo de amigos el quedarse hasta la madrugada haciéndose bromas, platicando, contando anécdotas del pasado y cuando el sueño finalmente los vencía, ellos optaban por hacer una especie de pijamada y dormían todos

en la sala. Era casi un ritual muy divertido y esperado por todos; esas reuniones le encantaban a Bulma, pero Vegeta había hecho casi "una cita nocturna" con ella... Bulma estaba confundida... ¿amistad o amor?.

- _¿Y bien? _.-interrumpió Krilin los pensamientos de Bulma inquisitivamente.

- _¿Y bien qué? _.-preguntó Bulma.

- _Y bien.. ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Vegeta?_ .-respondió Krilin.

- _Hay_ _Krilin, deja de hacer tantas preguntas... ya ni lo recuerdo... ni siquiera le puse atención_ .-mintió la chica.

- _Está bien... bueno, ¿nos vamos?_ .-dijo finalmente el guerrero.

- _Eh... la verdad Krilin... no estoy segura de si podré asistir a la reunión_ .-añadió Bulma.

- _¡¿Qué?! Bulma, no puedes faltar, ninguno de nosotros lo hemos hecho nunca... es una..._

- _Si, ya sé que es una tradición pero... es que estaré muy ocupada..._

- _Mmm.. Bulma... como quieras... solo te aconsejo que lo pienses bien_ .-dijo Krilin tomando una actitud de ofendido - _Estaremos en casa de Gokú hasta las 5:00... después partiremos todos juntos a Kame-House... te lo informo en caso de que cambies de opinión._

Krilin no quiso insistir más en el asunto; en verdad le molestaba bastante el hecho de que Bulma pensara en verdad en faltar a esa reunión. Krilin se había criado en un templo de monjes, y cuando salió de ahí, conoció al maestro Roshi, a Gokú, a Bulma, Yamcha y a los demás... en verdad sintió que había encontrado a su familia, es por eso que era muy importante para él que todos estuvieran juntos de esa forma aunque fuera solo una vez al año.

Krilin al hacer ese último comentario, se dirigió hacía la salida del laboratorio dejando a una confundida e indecisa Bulma.

- _¡Krilin!_ .-gritó desde su lugar Bulma.

- _¿Uh?_ .-volteó Krilin.

- _Deja ir por mi bolso y enseguida bajo para acompañarte._

Krilin se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa a la joven que veía alejarse por la puerta que conectaba al resto de la casa. Estaba agradecido de que Bulma hubiera recapacitado.

_- Te espero en la sala .-_dijo Krilin a la chica que se perdía detrás de la puerta.

_- "Estás haciendo lo correcto Bulma... tú sabes que es lo correcto... además... lo dejarás deseando por más... y cuando nos veamos la próxima vez, será más intensa de lo que podría haber sido hoy"_ .-pensaba Bulma mientras empacaba en una pequeña maleta lo que iba a usar en la fiesta y una pijama para dormir en Kame-House anticipando que la usaría llegada la noche.

En su camino hacía la sala, donde la esperaba pacientemente Krilin, Bulma esperó no encontrarse a Vegeta para no tener que darle explicaciones, las cuales el rechazaría seguramente. Al llegar a la sala, Bulma vio a Krilin en uno de los sillones mientras su

madre lo mantenía agobiado seguramente hablándole sobre postres y colores pastel.

- _Ah, por fin, ¿Bulma, estás lista?_ .-dijo alegremente Krilin mientras se ponía de pie.

- _Hija, ¿te vas de viaje?_ .-preguntó su madre un poco sorprendida.

- _No mamá... es solo que iré a Kame-House, pero antes pasaré a casa de Gokú, y como no tendré tiempo de regresar aquí para arreglarme, empaqué lo que usaré en la fiesta, además de maquillaje, mi secadora de cabello, accesorios, zapatos...etc. Por cierto, _

_me quedaré a dormir allá, así que no me esperen_ .-terminó de decir Bulma mientras se dirigía a la salida seguida más atrás por Krilin.

_- ¡Hija! ... ¿que le digo al apuesto Vegeta si me pregunta por ti?_ .-alcanzó a preguntar su madre desde lejos.

-_...Eeeh..._ -tragó pesadamente la joven .- _Nada... por qué tendrías que decirle algo..._ .-dijo lo último con una risa nerviosa.

-_Vamonos Krilin... ¡Adiós Mamá!..._

Mientras tanto, en una cómoda casa en la Montaña Paoz se encontraban reunidos Gokú, Milk, Ten Shin-Han, Puar, Oolong, Chaos, Yamcha, Gohan y Yajirobe.

- _Si... sigue soñando... Roshi te va a tirar con éste regalo en la cara ._-decía Yajirobe a su amigo Gokú quien se encontraba en la mesa pegando frijolitos en un dibujo que él mismo había hecho.

- _Estoy_ _seguro de que le gustará... dijimos que debíamos buscarle un regalo especial ¿cierto?_.-decía Gokú mientras seguía pegando frijoles y luchando contra el pegamento en sus dedos.

_- Solo en tu mundo esa cosa es un regalo especial _.-le contestó Oolong a Gokú mientras señalaba el dibujo del saiyajin.

- _Está bien... dejen a mi Gokú en paz ¿si?, él está al menos intentándolo... en cambio ustedes... llevan una hora ahí esperando no sé que cosa... tal vez que a uno de ustedes se le ocurra por fin una "brillante" idea para sorprender al Maestro Roshi_ .-les recriminaba Milk a los guerreros Z.

El grupo de amigos se encontraba reunido para decidir que es lo que le darían como regalo al maestro Roshi, pero nadie tenía la mínima idea de que es lo que le podían regalar al anciano; lo único que habían estado haciendo durante toda la hora era verse las caras entre ellos buscando una buena propuesta. Todas las propuestas fueron desechadas rápidamente, en especial la de Gokú, la cual era hacer un dibujo de todo el grupo de amigos y decorarla con pasta, frijoles, arroz, garbanzo, etc. Pero al parecer a Gokú no le había importado y se dedicó a construir el regalo que él mismo llamaba "original".

- _Por fin han llegado Krilin y Bulma_ .-dijo Gohan al sentir acercarse el Ki de ambos.

- _¡Que bien! Bulma es la inteligente del grupo, ella sabrá que hacer_ .-agregó rápidamente Puar recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Yamcha.

El joven se había rehusado al principio a asistir a la pre-reunión y había pensado en visitar a Roshi por la mañana, en verdad, no quería encontrarse con Bulma pero Puar y los demás habían estado insistiendo mucho con que eran pocas las veces que se reunían así y que no debía faltar, así que aceptó al final. Yamcha aún se sentía ofendido por la forma tan repentina en que Bulma había roto con él.

- _Hola amigos_ .-decía Krilin entrando por la puerta y saludando a todos.

- _¡Hola, que tal a todos!_ .-dijo Bulma mientras escaneaba las caras de los presentes. Inmediatamente había notado la presencia de Yamcha pero trato de lucir lo más normal y despreocupadamente posible.

- _"Como si nada malo hubiera pasado"_ .-pensaba la chica para auto convencerse mientras se acomodaba en un asiento cerca de Gohan.

Todos se habían saludado. Estuvieron platicando al rededor de casi otra hora comentando sobre que es lo que habían estado haciendo con sus vidas últimamente. En resumen a todos les iba bien; lo más destacable fue el crudo comentario de Yamcha en el que les había informado a todos los presentes de que "nunca se había sentido mejor en toda su vida y que LA LIBERTAD le sentaba muy bien", comentario que causó un ambiente de incomodidad entre todos pues sabían muy bien para quién iba dirigida la indirecta. Momentos tan tensos como ése se hicieron presentes en varias ocasiones, pero Bulma se había propuesto no enojarse ni sentirse herida; la verdad es que ella tenía su mente en otro lugar.

- _Entonces yo le dije que no seguiría ninguno de sus estúpidos entrenamientos... por supuesto se enajenó inmediatamente _.-contaba Yajirobe a todos sobre una propuesta que el Maestro Karin le había hecho no hace mucho tiempo.

- _Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... .-_todos rieron al mismo tiempo.

- _Oigan... no es por ser aguafiestas pero ya son las 5:27 PM y no hemos hecho nada_ .-dijo Ten Shin Han a todos sus amigos.

- _Pero... ¿no se supone que saldríamos de aquí a las 5:00?_ .-preguntó confundida Bulma- _Porque si mis cálculos son correctos, de aquí a Kame-House se hace una hora en AeroJet..._

- _Y al rededor de 20 minutos volando..._ .-añadió Gohan.

- _Entonces debimos haber salido hace 27... bueno, 30 minutos puesto que no todos los presentes saben volar_ .-dijo rápidamente Ten Shin-Han - _Y eso si tuviéramos listo el regalo._

_- Pero bueno, no se preocupen por nada... entonces ¿que respondió el Maestro Karin, Yajirobe?_ .-preguntó intrigado Gokú (quién apenas se había unido a la platica) mientras todos volteaban a verlo con un gesto de "Hay Gokú...".

- _Gokú, siempre tomas todo a la ligera... ¿que no ves que tenemos un gran problema aquí?_ .-le regañó Bulma.

- _Miren, ustedes se preocupan demasiado... haber... si el problema es el tiempo... entonces no es problema porque yo los puedo tele transportar a todos, ¿y cuál es el otro problema?... ¡ah sí!... el regalo... _.-dijo Gokú mientras tomaba algo detrás de el. - _¡TARÁN!._

Gokú había sacado de detrás de su espalda una gran cartulina en donde había dibujado a cada uno de ellos incluyendo a Piccoro, a Vegeta y a Trunks del futuro, porque Gokú sabía de antemano que los últimos dos formarían parte del grupo en un futuro no muy lejano; y además los había adornado a todos con muchos materiales que había encontrado en su despensa. Se veía un tanto infantil, pero lindo y tierno en realidad.

- _Y bien, ¿les gusta?_ .-inquirió Gokú a sus amigos.

- _Es..._

_- Bueno..._

_- Tú mismo lo hiciste..._

Varios de ellos comentaron en forma casi simultánea.

- _Sí.. la verdad me costó mucho trabajo... pero yo creo que le gustará a Roshi_ .-dijo alegremente Gokú a todos sus amigos.

- _Oye Gokú... por qué pusiste al bastardo de Vegeta en el dibujo..._ .-preguntó inconforme Yamcha mientras veía de cerca el dibujo entrecerrando los ojos.

- _¿Y POR QUÉ NO?_ .-respondió casi impulsivamente Bulma. En su interior, no sabía si lo que quería lograr con su comentario era devolverle las pedradas a Yamcha o ¿en verdad estaba tratando de defender a Vegeta?... no lo sabía.

- _¿Y POR QUÉ SÍ?_ .-preguntó instantáneamente Yamcha a Bulma.

- _Bueno, si sales tú... ¿por qué no tendría que salir Vegeta?_ .-respondió Bulma.

- _No me compares con él..._ .-le dijo Yamcha cruzando los brazos.

- _Créeme, nunca lo haría..._ .-le respondió Bulma recordando lujuriosamente los acontecimientos de hace algunas horas.

- _Entonces el maestro Karin me contestó que si no quería entrenar..._ .-intervino Yajirobe intentando calmar la situación.

- _¡TU CALLATE!_ .-gritó la pareja al mismo tiempo.

- _Vegeta me mató... que no se te olvide... no sé con quién estoy más ofendido... si contigo por defenderlo o con Gokú por ponerlo en la imagen _.-añadió Yamcha retomando la discusión.

- _Éste..._ .-dijo tímidamente Gokú.

Para éste punto, algunos de los presentes volteaban a verse unos a otros, mientras que los demás veían hacía el suelo incómodamente. Situación que no pasó desapercibida para Bulma, razón por la cual quería darle fin de una vez por todas.

- _Mira Yamcha... tres cosas... UNA... Vegeta no fue el que te mató, según me contó Krilin, fue su amigo. DOS, ¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO si estás ofendido conmigo!, ¿acaso te has preguntado cuantas humillaciones tuyas aguanté durante el tiempo que _

_estuvimos juntos?... yo te respondo... ¡MUCHAS!.. pero claro, yo nunca tuve el derecho de sentirme ofendida... y por último: No estoy defendiendo a Vegeta...simplemente... Vegeta..._ .-Bulma no encontró las palabras exactas para explicar su tercer punto.

- _Si, Vegeta, Vegeta... ¡de seguro te gusta y por eso no dejas de hablar de él!...¿Qué Bulma? ¿Acaso tu ambición de querer serlo todo en la vida te orilló ahora a querer ser también la princesa de los saiyajin? ._-agregó una vez más Yamcha en tono burlesco.

Bulma se quedó helada frente a la mirada sorprendida de todos sus amigos, quienes no se atrevieron a cuestionar a la chica sobre si la acusación de Yamcha era verdadera; solamente la veían palidecer esperando que ella misma desmintiera la que ellos

consideraban "una terrible y falsa suposición".

- _¡Eres un estúpido Yamcha! Por favor, que idea más estúpida... ¡JA! Vegeta... Mira que yo no soy como tú... a diferencia de ti, yo no me revuelco con la primera cosa que se me atraviese enfrente _.-le respondió Bulma mientras sentía la penetrante mirada de sus amigos alejarse al sentir demasiada tensa la situación.

- _Gohan, ve a tu cuarto_ .-dijo casi en un susurro Milk a su hijo al encontrar que lo temas que se trataban no eran propios para un niño de su edad. Misma orden que el niño casi agradeció.

Bulma se dio cuenta que había ido demasiado lejos con sus palabras, todas eran verdad, tal vez nunca se había desahogado de esa forma, pero al ver que Milk había mandado a Gohan a su habitación, le había entrado un remordimiento terrible y un sentimiento de culpa por sentir que corrompía la moral de ese hogar.

- _Será mejor que no comencemos con el recuento de los daños Vege... ¡Yamcha!_ .-se corrigió Bulma inmediatamente ante las caras de sorpresa de todos.

Habían estado hablando tanto tiempo de Vegeta que instantáneamente pronunciaba su nombre sin querer. O sería tal vez que pensaba en él aún cuando no venía al caso.

- _Gracias..._ .-añadió casi en un susurro Yamcha a Bulma acercándose mucho a su oído para que sólo escuchara ella .-_Gracias por hacerme saber el motivo de nuestro rompimiento_.

- _No es..-_ trató Bulma de explicar.

- _Es lo único que necesitaba... confirmarlo solamente_ .-le dijo suavemente al oído mientras se alejaba de ella para dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

- _Yamcha, espera... no es lo que tu crees... por favor hablemos...nos hará bien a los dos... necesitamos liberarnos el uno del otro..._ .-alcanzó a decirle Bulma a Yamcha cuando se acercó lo suficiente a él.

- _Ya eres libre Bulma... haz lo que te plazca..._ .-fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Yamcha antes de abrir la puerta y emprender el vuelo fuera de ese lugar dejando en la puerta abierta a una tensa y triste Bulma que rápidamente fue reconfortada por el cálido y amable abrazo de su mejor amigo Gokú quien se había acercado a ella.

- _Con qué Vegeta eh..._ .-dijo Gokú guiñándole un ojo a Bulma en tono de "picarona, picarona".

- _Hay Gokú..._ .-respondió Bulma.

Por cierto, ¿por qué Yamcha se habrá ido volando si yo lo vi llegar en auto? .-preguntó confundido Gokú a Bulma.

No había duda… ese hombre era todo un caso.

Continuará...


	5. Romántica

CAPITULO 5

Romántica

- _Maldita sea... ¿cómo se ha atrevido a irse así sin decir nada?... esto me gano por no haber sido más rápido aquella vez_.

Se decía a si mismo Vegeta mientras entrenaba duramente en su cámara de gravedad tratando de descargar la furia que le invadía al haberse sentido "rechazado" el día anterior en el que Bulma no había aparecido a su cita nocturna. Vegeta solo la necesitaba para saciar sus necesidades carnales, después de consumado el acto, no le importaba si ella moría o cualquier otra cosa.

- _"Lo que sucede es que me he tomado demasiadas consideraciones con ésta humana; lo que debo hacer es ir al grano y dejar de darle vueltas al asunto"_ .-terminó de pensar Vegeta para concentrarse de lleno en su entrenamiento.

Bulma se encontraba dormida placidamente en su habitación. El grupo de amigos no había dormido en toda la noche porque su fiesta había seguido hasta el amanecer y a Bulma le dio por regresar a su casa a las 5:00 AM y no se encontraba para nada cansada pues "traía toda la pila cargada" pero quiso llegar a dormir a su cama porque sentía en el pecho un sentimiento de culpa por haber dejado a Vegeta solo. Al maestro Roshi le había encantado su regalo, aunque este fuera un tanto infantil, le dio mucho gusto el detalle.

- _¿Qué hora es?_ .-decía pesadamente Bulma mientras estiraba su mano para alcanzar su reloj de mano - _"9:34... Ay... no he dormido casi nada... pero tengo este asunto pendiente que de todas maneras no me deja descansar... "_ .-pensó Bulma mientras estiraba sus brazos y piernas en la cama preparándose para levantarse.

Bulma se levantó al fin, con el cabello revuelto por la noche anterior. Se metió a dar una ducha con agua fría para terminar de despertarse, salió del baño y tomó del closet un vestido veraniego color rosa, se arregló el cabello en una coleta y se puso un collar muy lindo de brillantes. La chica estaba decidida a hablar un momento con Vegeta solo para ver si en verdad se encontraba enojado. Bulma se dirigió primero a la cocina, esperaba que su encuentro fuera más que nada del tipo casual pues no quería ir hasta la cámara de gravedad para explicarle todo.

Bulma se acercó al refrigerador y sacó un bote de jugo de naranja, se sirvió en un vaso y se sentó a beberlo tranquilamente.

- _"Para estas horas ya deben haber desayunado todos... no me queda más que ir a enfrentar a Vegeta de una buena vez"._ .-pensaba detenidamente Bulma mientras daba el último sorbo a su vaso y lo depositaba en el lavaplatos.

La joven se dirigió nerviosamente hacia la cámara de gravedad en la cual se encontraba un saiyajin seguramente molesto. Bulma llegó a la entrada y tomó fuerzas para oprimir el botón para abrir la compuerta pero no tuvo la oportunidad pues ésta se abrió inmediatamente frente a ella. Al parecer, Vegeta había sentido su Ki fuera de la cámara.

Mientras la puerta se abría ante sus ojos, Bulma pensaba rápidamente en que sería lo que le diría a Vegeta, pero sus pensamientos se volvieron nulos cuando pudo apreciar su figura parada de espaldas frente a ella.

- _Eeeh... Vegeta... yo solo vine porque tenía que decirte... mmm.. bueno, yo ayer tuve una reunión y..._

- _Hoy en la noche.._ .-interrumpió fugazmente el saiyajin -_Y más te vale que no trates de huir ésta vez_ .-dijo esto último mientras se dirigía al panel de control para cerrar la compuerta de la nave, dejando a una confundida Bulma fuera de ella.

Bulma se quedó atónita de pie frente a la cámara, sin saber si debía de sentirse ofendida o de que otra forma, pero pensó que ésta sería una buena oportunidad para atraparlo de una buena vez por todas, así que se dirigió hacía la entrada de la cocina que daba al patio para preparar todo.

- _"Prepararé todo para ésta noche... será tan romántica... nuestra primera vez juntos... pondré pétalos de rosas, ¡también velas...!_

_¡ya sé, también pondré chocolate fundido y fresas!. Ésta será una noche que nunca olvidará, además será la más romántica que alguien le haya ofrecido jamás_. -Pensaba la chica emocionadamente mientras entraba a su casa.

Bulma se puso a buscar dentro de su casa todo lo que necesitaría para la noche pero solo encontró algunas velas, al parecer tendría que ir a comprar todo lo demás, así que se alistó un poco, tomó su bolso y salió de compras.

Bulma había pasado toda la tarde buscando lo necesario, pero al dar las 6:00 PM había regresado para preparar las cosas. Seguramente ésta sería mejor que una luna de miel. Ya de vuelta en su habitación, adornó su cama con sábanas blancas de seda y sobre las sábanas había dejado caer graciosamente algunos pétalos de rosas rojas; además, había colocado junto a la cama una pequeña mesita en donde había algunos pequeños postres, una pequeña fuente de chocolate, fresas frescas y crema batida. Había puesto velas sobre los muebles y había encendido un aromatizante de aroma a vainilla; toda la habitación desprendía sensualidad con solo entrar, seguramente Vegeta no se imaginaba lo detallista que la chica podía ser. Cuando Bulma terminó de darle los toques finales a la habitación, decidió practicar la pose sobre la cual recibiría a Vegeta, pero claro, las practicas las hizo en el piso alfombrado pues no quería arruinar el arreglo de la cama.

- _Hola guapo... ¿por qué no te acercas un poco?... No, no, no... mmm... mejor, Vegeta, te he estado esperando pacientemente... ¡No, tampoco!... eeh... ¿Quién es mi saiyajin favorito?... ja, ja, ja... hay Bulma.. eres de lo peor_ .-rió imaginando la cara Vegeta si ella llegara a decir lo último.

- Bien, basta de prácticas, ahora tengo que arreglarme yo .-dijo Bulma mientras se ponía de pie para meterse a dar un baño. -Y vaya que tengo que darme prisa, Vegeta termina de entrenar a las 8:30 y ya son las 8:02. Al parecer Bulma había estado mucho tiempo adornando la habitación. Había agradecido que sus padres no se encontraban en casa desde la mañana, por eso no había desayunado ni comido con ellos, solo esperaba que no aparecieran justo a esa hora.

Bulma salió de bañarse, se había secado el cabello y se había colocado una crema con olor a fresas por todo su cuerpo; pensaba ella que resultaría afrodisíaco para Vegeta todo eso que ella estaba haciendo. Después se dirigió a una de las bolsas en las que se encontraba lo que había comprado en la tarde y sacó de una de ellas un juego de lencería muy sugestivo, era de color negro con bordados rosa, e incluía un camisón transparente y muy sexy, así que se vistió con ese atuendo y se dio los últimos toques frente al espejo.

- _Ya son más de las 8:45... ¿que se ha creído el maldito?... ¿y que tal si se venga por lo de ayer y me deja plantada a mi?... No había pensado en esa posibilidad, ya verá el muy bastardo si se atreve a dejarme aquí _.- Bulma se dirigió a la ventana para buscar la cámara de gravedad y para ver si las luces se encontraban apagadas o encendidas. -Pero si están apagadas... que raro.

- _¿Qué demonios es todo esto?_

Una voz a sus espaldas tomó a la chica de imprevisto.

- ¡_Vegeta!... "demonios, no me dio tiempo de preparar lo que había practicado"_ -pensó desilusionada Bulma.

- _Hice una pregunta... ¿qué acaso preparaste todo un ritual aquí?... ¿Y a que rayos huele? Quita todas estas tonterías ahora mismo_ .-ordenó el saiyajin quien había tomado un baño primero antes de visitar a la chica y es por eso que había tardado tanto.

- _Pero Vegeta, son solo velas, flores, y eso que hueles es un aromatizante... verás que te acostumbras, estoy segura de que te gustará_ .-dijo Bulma acercándose al saiyajin y moviendo coquetamente un dedo sobre el pecho del guerrero.

- _Te he dicho que no me interesan estas cosas_ .-respondió Vegeta mientras en un movimiento rápido tomaba a Bulma por la cintura y se la colocaba sobre un hombro para dirigirse a su propia habitación.

_¡Vegetaaa.. bájame!, ¡preparé todo esto para ti..._ . Los gritos de la joven fueron inútiles pues el saiyajin no escuchaba razones. El solo pensaba en saciar el deseo que lo invadía para poder concentrarse de lleno a su entrenamiento.

Habían llegado a su habitación fría e iluminada solamente por la luz de la luna que entraba entre una ranura de las cortinas. Estando ahí, Vegeta dejó a Bulma caer sobre su fría cama y se inclinó sobre ella para alcanzar los labios de la chica, al llegar, la besó con pasión dejando a un lado la ternura, era un beso lleno de deseo, él esperaba con ansías que ese momento llegara, el momento de hacerla suya. Bulma sintió que se le acababa el airé así que sabiendo como funcionaba la mente del guerrero decidió alejar sus labios de su boca para comenzar a besar su cuello, así el no se habría sentido rechazado por ella. Vegeta volvía los ojos en blanco cuando sentía a la chica besando su cuello, eso lo estaba volviendo loco. El saiyajin nunca había hecho ese tipo de cosas; en sus pasadas relaciones sexuales, él y su pareja solamente se ponían en posición para penetrar hasta alcanzar un orgasmo. Los besos en el cuerpo, las caricias y las pequeñas mordidas... todo era nuevo para él, después de todo, las costumbres terrícolas no eran tan malas; que la mujer hiciera todas esas cosas antes del acto, lo excitaban más.

Bulma dejó de sentirse mal por el desplante que el saiyajin le había hecho a su elaborada habitación, decidió que no iba a arruinar el momento y que lo disfrutaría al máximo, así que en un rápido movimiento se posicionó sobre el fuerte guerrero y le fue quitando la playera que llevaba puesta solo para descubrir su fuerte y marcado abdomen; Vegeta se dejó dominar en ese momento.

- _Te daré el beneficio de darme placer mujer... _.-dijo Vegeta viéndola coquetamente a los ojos.

Bulma, sentada sobre él, comenzó a quitarse lentamente el camisón dejando al descubierto su sugestivo conjunto de seda negro y rosa. Ella, en esa posición podía sentir la excitación de Vegeta, y eso la excitaba más a ella así que comenzó a moverse de forma sensual sobre el saiyajin para estimular aún más esa zona tan protuberante. Vegeta jadeaba casi silenciosamente al sentir a la mujer moviéndose de esa forma sobre el.

Después, lentamente Bulma acercó sus manos a las manos del guerrero y las llevó hacia su pecho para retirar juntos su sostén, el cual ella terminó de desabrochar mientras él admiraba atónito aquellos bien formados senos que en un instante comenzó a masajear mientras Bulma se contorsionaba sobre él por la satisfacción que eso le causaba. Vegeta, enseguida rodeó su cintura y la trajo hacía él para probar el sabor de los pechos de la mujer, él lo hacía apasionadamente, mientras Bulma se daba la tarea de quitarle el pantaloncillo corto con los pies. Mientras Bulma seguía en esa posición, Vegeta le arrancó de una buena vez las pantaletas y de un movimiento se posicionó sobre ella.

- _Ahora es mi turno_ .-dijo recobrando el aliento.

Vegeta se colocó sobre ella y penetró en ella al mismo tiempo que liberaba un pujido, y así siguió, cada vez más fuerte y más rápido.

_- No pares Vegeta... _.-repetía Bulma entre gemidos.

Sus palabras lo animaban más para satisfacerla.

La pareja siguió en esa posición hasta que ambos alcanzaron al punto casi al mismo tiempo. En ese momento él salió de ella y se dejó caer a su lado en la cama, dándole la oportunidad a Bulma para estimularlo más y prepararse para el segundo round. La joven se posicionó de nuevo sobre él y comenzó a besar sus pectorales mientras jugaba con su cabello con una mano y con la otra bajaba para encontrarse con la masculinidad del hombre, la cual endureció al venir sentir el tacto de la mujer.

- _Qué rápido eres_ .-le dijo Bulma a Vegeta. El solo dejó escapar una sonrisa triunfadora.

Ella buscó posicionarse bien, y se colocó ella misma la masculinidad de él para comenzar de nuevo.

- _Ahora me toca a mi_ .-dijo la joven pícaramente mientras comenzaba a moverse de aquella forma que volvía loco al saiyajin y le causaba tanto placer ahora que lo experimentaba dentro de ella.

- ¡_No dejes de moverte mujer!_ .-dijo Vegeta en voz alta mientras amasaba sus pechos con una mano y recorría uno de sus glúteos con la otra. La pareja resistió varias horas, un acto después del otro, y siempre mejor que el anterior. Los dos se habían complacido de todas las maneras posibles y siempre habían alcanzado el orgasmo casi siempre juntos.

Bulma terminaba de darle placer al príncipe, mientras este liberaba y la joven limpiaba su boca. Él se quedó viendo hacía el techo acostado en la cama, sintiendo como el último orgasmo recorría todo su cuerpo, mientras ella se inclinaba hacía él y le daba un dulce beso en los labios, seguidamente, se acurrucó a su lado, posicionó su cabeza sobre el pecho del guerrero y con un brazo lo abrazó. Esto llamó enseguida la atención de Vegeta.

- _¿Qué haces?_ .-le dijo él levantando un poco la cabeza para verla a los ojos.

- ¿_Eh, a que te refieres?_ .-preguntó Bulma.

- _No piensas quedarte aquí supongo..._

- _Bueno, Vegeta, el dormir con la pareja después de haber hecho el amor no es una regla, pero casi siempre..._

- _¡Ja, ja, ja, ja...! en verdad que eres graciosa mujer... ja, ja, ja... hacer el amor... ja, ja, ja... nosotros acabamos de fornicar, eso es todo... fue solo sexo... no confundas las cosas... Ahora vete de aquí _.-dijo Vegeta cortante con un gesto de enfado en su cara.

Bulma no alcanzó a decir nada, su cuerpo actuaba más rápido que su cerebro, pasó por encima de él intentando no tocarlo y al fin cuando estuvo fuera de la cama encontró las palabras correctas para expresarle al hombre que la acababa de humillar.

- _Y llévate esto.. _.-dijo Vegeta tirándole a Bulma en la cara la lencería que había llevado puesta hace algunas horas.

- _¡Eres_ _un cerdo repugnante! ¡Me das asco, ahora entiendo por qué todos mis amigos te odian! _.-le gritó Bulma a Vegeta mientras éste solo reía casi en silencio en la cara de la mujer.

_- Esa_ _actitud tuya me enloquece..._ .-le dijo Vegeta aun riendo tratando de hacerla molestar un poco más.

_- ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡TE ODIO! ..._

Bulma alcanzó a desahogarse un poco frente al saiyajin, aunque no dijo todo lo que quería. La verdad es que dentro de su mente había mil insultos esperando salir al mismo tiempo pero no los pudo articular. Bulma nunca se había sentido tan humillada, ni si quiera todas aquellas infidelidades de Yamcha le habían hecho sentir de la manera en la que se sentía ahora. Ella se preguntaba por que era tan diferente con Vegeta, por qué ésta ofensa le había dolido más de lo que le había dolido cualquier desplante que le hubiera hecho Yamcha.

La joven entró a su habitación. Las llamas de algunas velas danzaban débilmente en el aire, mientras que otras ya se habían consumido por completo. Los pétalos sobre su cama se encontraban intactos pero ya oscurecidos, el chocolate estaba frió y las fresas ya no eran frescas; tal vez el aroma a vainilla seguía en el aire, pero a Bulma se le dificultaba respirar; tal vez ya no le importaba... todo se había ido al carajo.

Bulma se paró frente a su cama aun desnuda, arrancó la sabana que cubría la cama y la tiró al suelo para deshacerse de los pétalos, después se dejó caer pesadamente, y casi de la misma manera, comenzaron a caer unas lágrimas sobre su colchón desnudo. Nunca iba a llorar frente a él, nunca le iba a mostrar que sufría por su rechazo... Pero lo que no podía ocultar, era la debilidad que la invadía cada vez que él la veía a los ojos...

Continuará


	6. ¿Mi amor?

**8:32 AM / Capsule Corp. / Habitación de Bulma Briefs**

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma seguía en su cama; después de haber llorado casi toda la noche, el sueño la terminó venciendo al rededor de las 4:30 de la madrugada.

A lo lejos podía escuchar los ruidos de los autos pasando frente a su casa, también el ensordedor ruido de las turbinas de los aerocoches que volaban sobre su casa.

La chica ya se había despertado, pero levantarse era una de las 1000 y 1 cosas en las que no pensaba hacer... por lo menos no por hoy... Sus sentimientos eran demasiado confusos, por un lado, había pasado la mejor noche de toda su vida junto a aquel guerrero tan fuerte, imponente, y sí... sexy; pero por otro lado, él mismo le había roto sus ilusiones y la esperanza de tener algo más con él; es decir, pensar que él estaba interesado en ella... ¡que tontería!... tal vez a Vegeta le habría dado lo mismo si ella no tuviera cabeza... con que tuviera del torso para abajo.. todo estaría bien para él.

- _toc, toc, toc..._

Bulma siguió acostada intentando aparentar que se encontraba dormida pues no quería tener que dar explicaciones sobre su estado de ánimo. No tenía ganas.

- _yuhuu! mi vida... el desayuno ya está listo... date prisa porque tu padre necesita ayuda en el laboratorio..._ .-se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta la inconfundible voz de su madre.

Esperando por una respuesta que no llegaba, la señora Briefs decidió entrar.

- _Oh, por Kami..._ .-agregó asombrada la dulce señora al ver en el suelo los pétalos de rosas, la fuente de chocolate y la evidencia de que su hija había tenido una noche divertida. -_Bulma, no sabía que habías regresado con Yamcha... me alegra._

Bulma no soportó la idea que rondaba por la cabeza de su madre así que desistió de su falso y profundo intento de dormir y volteó a verla rápidamente.

- _¿Acaso estás loca? ¡claro que no volví con Yamcha!_ .-un micro momento después vino a su mente que por esa contestación, ahora tendría que dar explicaciones de lo que había pasado ahí y era algo para lo que no estaba preparada.

- _Entonces... ¿otro hombre?... pero ...¿por qué no está aquí?..._ .-preguntó confusa su madre. -Oh... o es que está en el baño .-dijo silenciosa y casi susurrando mientras se acerba a hurtadillas hacía la puerta del baño lista para tocar.

- _Mamá... ahí no hay nadie... aquí no pasó nada... ¿está bien?_ .-dijo Bulma algo molesta, después de todo decía la verdad, en ese lugar NO HABÍA PASADO NADA.

- _Mmm..._ .-agregó su madre no muy satisfecha con su respuesta. -_Está bien, hija, date prisa, el desayuno se enfría... además tu padre mencionó algo sobre urgencia/proyecto solari/ayuda... supongo que "la ayuda solari necesita urgentemente un proyecto"..._ .-terminó sonriente la mujer.

- _Hay mamá..._ .-dijo Bulma recostando su cabeza sobre su almohada. La chica no tenía ganas de desayunar, no tenía hambre, pero compartía un proyecto muy importante con su papá, éste era llamado "Solari" y su propósito era construir aerocoches que funcionaran utilizando como fuente de energía los rayos solares. Ella le había prometido a su padre que lo ayudaría, y más que la promesa, lo que hacía que se entusiasmara en verdad, era que ella estaba diseñando los autos y eso le emocionaba mucho.

- _¿Entonces nos vamos?_ .-interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica la melosa voz de su madre.

- _Dile a papá que enseguida bajo a ayudarle..._

- _Está bien corazón..._ .-dijo su madre mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

- _¡Mamá...! _.-agregó repentinamente Bulma.

- _¿Sí?_

- _Eeeh... Ve... vegeta... ¿dónde está?_ .-trató de sonar lo más naturalmente posible.

- _¿Dónde más podría estar?_ .-respondió la madre.

**8:45 AM / Capsule Corp. / Jardín trasero**

- _Por fin, puedo sentir como mi cuerpo responde perfectamente a mis pensamientos y propósitos. Ahora no habrá más problemas..._

Decía la fuerte e imponente voz del príncipe de los Saiyajin desde su cámara de gravedad.

- _Aunque... en todo caso de que necesite de los servicios de la mujer..._ .-rió malignamente. –"_La verdad no estuve tan mal... ella me siguió el ritmo...ahora me doy cuenta de que ésta terrícola me puede servir de varias maneras... quién lo diría... mi trabajadora por el día... y mi hembra por la noche..."_.-al terminar de pensar esto último, Vegeta puso un gesto de extrañeza en su rostro y se maldijo a si mismo por haber pensado en las palabras "mi" al referirse a Bulma como su hembra.

El joven siguió con su arduo entrenamiento. Vegeta, la noche anterior, había experimentado sensaciones que jamás había tenido antes, aunque eso nunca lo admitiría, él lo sabía, pero trataba de engañarse a sí mismo diciéndose una y otra vez que éstas emociones fueron resultado de la expectación de tener relaciones sexuales con un ser tan frágil... es decir, tan débil.

Vegeta había hecho un descubrimiento muy importante, el "fornicar" con la humana le había brindado una tranquilidad y un aire de superioridad que no se podía explicar, y claramente hacía que su mente se despejara sobre cualquier otra cosa y sentía como su ánimo por pelear aumentaba... sensación rara, clara sensación física...JAMÁS... un "sentimiento"

Tampoco sabía el por qué le sucedía esto, pero... se sentía bien... Su explicación más lógica fue que los humanos liberaban toxinas que llegaban al torrente sanguíneo causando una relajación intensa al momento de culminar el acto, tal vez era eso. Se convenció a sí mismo de que esa era la respuesta. Definitivamente éste evento debía de repetirse, y estaba seguro de que la mujer no se opondría... los gemidos de la noche anterior le habían dejado claro al príncipe que ella disfrutaba mucho él estar en sus fuertes brazos. Seguro de repetir el sesión nocturna, Vegeta volvió a su entrenamiento.

**9:12 AM / Capsule Corp. / Laboratorio tecnológico.**

- _Responsabilidad..._

- _Es una palabra que no debo olvidar... _.-completó Bulma la frase de su padre quien se encontraba un poco molesto por la tardanza de la chica. -_Lo sé papá. Discúlpame, te prometo que no volverá a suceder; de hecho, comenzaré ahora mismo con mi trabajo_.

- _Hija.. _.-agregó rápidamente el Dr. Briefs mientras apagaba su cigarrillo dentro de un cenicero. -_No quiero que pienses que es un reproche, pero algún día no muy lejano, ni tu madre ni yo estaremos y tu tendrás que hacerte cargo de la empresa y..._

- _Papá, ¡no seas fatalista por favor! tú y mamá vivirán mucho más tiempo._

- _Solo te lo digo para que no te tome desprevenida nuestra falta algún día..._ .-terminaba de decir el Dr. mientras se acercaba a su hija y pasaba su brazo por el hombro de su niña. Bulma sonrío reconfortada.

- _Yo_ _sé que algún día seré dueña de la empresa, y créeme que estoy lista... pero esta mañana.. bueno, estoy un poco cansada._

- _Mmm, mañana mismo te mandaré ayuda de alguna sucursal de Capsule Corp. para que no sea tanto trabajo para ti._ -sugirió el Dr. Briefs.

- _Gracias pero no es necesario, iré por café y trabajaré hasta que no pueda más_ .-dijo Bulma sonriendo. -_recuerda que éste proyecto es como un reto para mí y necesito completarlo satisfactoriamente._

- _Bueno, iré a tomar el té con mamá... ahora que has llegado descansaré un poco puesto que comencé a trabajar desde las 5:00 de la madrugada._ .-agregó el Dr. encaminándose a la puerta de salida.

- _Está bien_ .-dijo Bulma mientras se colocaba su bata de trabajo y se dirigía a la cocina para ir por algo de café. De pronto, la chica escuchó el tildarte sonido metálico de un objeto que había pateado hacía un segundo antes.

- _¿Mmm?_ .-resopló Bulma al reconocer el objeto en el suelo, aquel objeto que necesitó desesperadamente hacía un par de días. -_Maldita llave..._ -agregó molesta.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente para todos los habitantes de aquella casa, el día pasó tal vez más rápido de lo normal, quizá el nublamiento del cielo ayudó a dar este efecto, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cielo había tomado su color nocturno y se había teñido con pequeños destellos lejanos.

El Dr. Briefs trabajó en el laboratorio hasta las 7:56 PM puesto que realizó un gran avance dentro del proyecto y no consideró necesario el trabajar hasta tarde; opinión que no compartía su heredera, la cual aun se encontraba trabajando en su oficina y no se le veían ganas de dejar de hacerlo.

Vegeta entrenó más de lo normal, ése día se sentía con más ánimos de lograr su objetivo, el llegar a ser el hombre más fuerte del universo.

**10:36 PM / Capsule Corp. / Laboratorio tecnológico.**

- _Haber, esto no cabe aquí..._ .-decía Bulma rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza con el borrador de su lápiz al no encontrar una rápida solución para su problema. -_sería imposible colocar una pieza de éste material aquí... ¡ay!.. malditos inversionistas, ¡piden cosas tan estúpidas!_ .-terminó de decir la chica con un dejo de molestia en su rostro mientras se inclinaba de nuevo en su mesa de trabajo para tratar de hacer que las medidas del aeronave solari concordaran con las que los inversionistas del proyecto querían para su nuevo producto.

- _Supuse que estarías aquí..._

Bulma levantó rápidamente su cabeza en cuanto escuchó **su** voz.

- _¡Vegeta, me asustaste! _.-agregó la chica un poco agitada por la sorpresa, en verdad nunca escuchó sus pasos. -_lárgate de aquí_ .-agregó rápidamente al recordar que estaba enojadísima con el Saiyajin.

- _Tú no me ordenas nada mujer_. -respondió el guerrero.

- _Deja de molestarme y lleva tu horrible y asquerosa presencia fuera de mi vista_. .-terminó Bulma quitando su mirada de la de él.

- _Eso no fue lo que dijiste anoche_.. .-agregó rápidamente él con una sonrisa de malicia en su boca.

Bulma se sonrojo al escuchar estas palabras y no encontró ofensas para contraatacar. ¿Qué podría decir para defenderse? ella se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma, ella le había dicho algo muy importante la noche anterior; palabras que no podía olvidar y que por lo tanto la habían dejado completamente en evidencia frente a él.

Flash back

Vegeta acariciaba la cintura de la chica con sus fuertes manos mientras empujaba dentro de ella. Con cada embestida de él, ella sentía un inmenso placer recorrer cada uno de sus poros.

- _No pares...no pares vegeta... vegeta... mi amor._

Vegeta inmediatamente abrió los ojos con un gran asombro; y aunque no dijo nada, se notó a simple vista que aquellas palabras lo había tomado desprevenido. Él simplemente se limitó a cambiar a la mujer de posición haciendo caso omiso a las palabras dadas por la chica. 

Final Del Flash back

¿Mi amor? ...Esas palabras... esas palabras fueron la razón para que él desistiera de la idea de pasar la noche entera con ella. ... esa mujer se estaba formando tontas ideas dentro de su no tan inteligente cabeza, ideas tan ridículas que causaban risa. Se lo dijo más de una vez, sexo, eso era lo único que era. Tal vez Bulma no era tan inteligente como él pensaba, vaya que dejarse llevar por el momento de esa forma; Vegeta estaba seguro de que eso fue, simplemente la mujer se dejó llevar por el momento cuando le dijo aquello, de seguro ni si quiera sentía eso que había dicho... ¿Mi amor?...

- _No sé como pedírtelo, en verdad necesito que te vayas, estoy trabajando_ .-intentó Bulma convencerlo por el lado amable, lo cual sacó a Vegeta del transe en el que se encontraba.

- _Yo me iré cuando quiera, y te advierto de una vez que no me iré antes sin obtener lo que quiero. _.-terminó el muchacho.

Bulma supo de lo que hablaba, se notaba la lujuria en su mirada, pero ésta vez no sería igual, ¡ya no más!, el no tenía ningún tipo de control sobre...

- _¿Que haces?_

Vegeta había comenzado a retirar la parte de arriba de su traje de entrenamiento dejando al descubierto sus fuertes y bien torneados pectorales con un ligero bronceado. Bulma no pudo evitar el ver dirigir su mirada hacía aquella parte intima del príncipe que sobresalía notablemente por dentro del traje. La visible excitación de él estaba logrando que ella misma se excitara al sentirse tan deseada por aquel sensual y poderoso hombre.

- _"Tengo que ser fuerte, yo puedo, no lo mires Bulma, no le mires ahí _".-se decía a sí misma mientras el calor subía hacía su frente y Vegeta se acercaba más a ella. –"_mata el momento con un insulto, ¡eso!"._

- _Disculpa, pero si quisiera ver monos desnudos iría al zoológico._ .-le dijo Bulma directamente mientras Vegeta se encontraba a escasos centímetros del rostro de la chica.

El comentario de ella resultó efectivo, se notó en su cara el cambio de humor, que había pasado de un sensual a un salvaje. Bulma se sintió victoriosa pero antes de asimilar la idea de su victoria, sintió como en un rápido movimiento Vegeta la había tomado del cuello con una mano y había llevado sus labios hacía los suyos para fundirlos juntos en un salvaje y largo beso.

Él pasó su brazo libre por la espalda de ella para acercarla a su propio cuerpo y hacerla participe de la excitación de él. Ella sentía la excitación de él entre sus piernas y ningún deseo de parar aquello había cruzado por su mente. Si tendría que pasar, pasaría, pero ahora no sería una marioneta, ahora ella sería parte del acto y trataría de tomar el control. Sin que Vegeta se diera cuenta, ella bajó los pantalones del guerrero y acarició con su mano la palpitante excitación de él por arriba de su ropa interior.

Él soltó un audible gemido.

- _Así... que lo quieres ya... ¿eh?_ .-dijo entrecortadamente Vegeta tratando de recuperar su aliento.

- _Ahora mismo_ .-dijo ella tratando de sonar dominante de la situación. Él no pasaría sobre ella ésta vez.

El desvistió a la mujer rápidamente y sin ningún preámbulo, se adentró a ella una y otra vez hasta que los dos habían saciado su hambre carnal.

Ella había utilizado sus tácticas femeninas para tener bajo su dominio a cualquier hombre, incluso a un príncipe. Estuvo sobre él varías veces acariciando su sexo, dándole placer a él de una y mil formas, ella en verdad se había mostrado dominante, situación que no pasó desapercibida para Vegeta, pero bueno. La mujer había ganado esa batalla, pero no la guerra. Solamente le haría creer que lo había dominado, ese era su plan, la forma más fácil de llevarse a la zorra a la cama.

Continuará...


	7. Kanna & Dren

- _¡Muy buenos días!_-dio alegremente Bulma a sí misma desde su cama, alargando los brazos hacía arriba para estirarse por completo y sacarse la pereza de encima. En verdad que era un muy buen día.

La noche anterior, lo que comenzó como una situación tensa, terminó en un acto de deseo desenfrenado llevado a cabo por un simio salvaje y por una bruja de pelo azul, según la opinión de cada uno. No sabrían decir a que hora terminó aquello, pero de lo que ambos podrían estar seguros es de que Bulma tomó las riendas del juego. Aunque Vegeta debía admitirlo, le gustó un poco el sentirse dominado por ella.

**8:21 AM / Capsule Corp. / Cocina **

- _¡Hola familia!_-Bulma dijo alegremente una vez que había bajado a la cocina para desayunar.

- _Hola mi vida_.-respondió la Sra. Briefs tomando lugar en la mesa.

- _Hola corazón, que bueno que hoy despertaste temprano, te ves de muy buen humor_. .-notó su padre, el Dr. Briefs.

- _Eeh...-_Bulma se sonrojó un poco al reconocer para ella misma el por qué de su buen humor.

- _¿Terminaste los diseños ayer?-_inquirió el Dr. mientras tomaba una tostada de pan.

Bulma lo recordó enseguida, la visita nocturna de Vegeta la había alejado completamente de su objetivo laboral, hasta el punto que no sabía si los planos habían sobrevivido a aquella euforia. _"haber, lo hicimos sobre el sillón, sobre mi escritorio, contra la pared, sobre la..."_

- _¿Hija? no me has respondido...-_dijo de nuevo el Dr. Briefs.

- _Eeh, deben estar por algún lado en mi oficina..._

- _¿Cómo que "en algún lado"? Yo sé que eres algo desordenada, pero tú sabes que eso es muy importante._

- _Lo sé papá, es solo que, ayer se me cayeron algunos papeles y no los puse en orden porque... porque tenía mucho sueño, estaba muy cansada y quería dormir, "si como no"._-pensó para si misma Bulma. Aquello de las mentiritas se le daba muy bien.

- _Bien...-_suspiró su padre un poco preocupado por la ineficiencia de su hija.

- _Cuando termine de desayunar iré enseguida a trabajar._ .-agregó rápidamente la chica al notar el gesto de su padre. Si había algo que en verdad no permitiría, sería el defraudar a su padre. Su madre... bueno, su madre estaba más allá del bien y del mal.

- _¿Dónde estará el joven y apuesto Vegeta?_-preguntó la Sra. Briefs ahorrándole inconscientemente a Bulma la pregunta.

- _Me pidió un capsula muy temprano, necesitaba guardar algunos alimentos, me dijo algo sobre entrenar "lejos de las brujas"¡ja, ja, ja! que gracioso, el joven Vegeta cree que hay brujas en la ciudad. .-_rió inocentemente el Dr. Briefs.

Bulma, quien entendió perfectamente a que Brujas se refería Vegeta, se puso furiosa. _-"Ya verá cuando vuelva el muy estúpido, le mostraré que tan bruja puedo ser"_

**8:27 AM / Región Noroeste / Montañas Foo**

Vegeta acababa de aterrizar sobre un área que había estado sobrevolando los últimos minutos, había visto bien el terreno y pensó que sería bueno entrenar ahí para poder hacer toda la destrucción que quisiera y sin que la mujer le recriminara algo. Muy dentro de él, y aunque no lo reconociera, se alejaba también porque el estar cerca de ella le causaba algo así como una adicción al sexo; necesitaba alejarse para concentrarse mejor; todo aquello le había resultado contradictorio, lo que en un principio le servia para despejarse, ahora trataba de despejarse alejándose para evitarla; y a todo eso se le sumaba que no podía convertirse todavía en un súper Saiyajin.

Vegeta instaló la capsula que el Dr. Briefs le había proporcionado con alimentos; la colocó bajo la sombra de un árbol. Seguido de esto, voló un poco alejado del lugar en donde se encontraba el mini refrigerador y comenzó a expulsar toda su energía al mismo tiempo que los árboles se doblaban y ráfagas de aire hacían que los animales huyeran despavoridos del lugar; centenares de aves emprendieron su vuelo en sentido contrario abandonando las copas de los árboles las cuales casi alcanzaban el suelo, aun así cuando estos se encontraban a una distancia considerable a la de Vegeta.

- _Esa cara de idiota, no sé si en verdad lo es o es demasiado inteligente para aparentar su idiotez, esa sonrisa_

_estúpida, se burla de mí¡se cree superior a mí¡¡Yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajins, y nadie, absolutamente nadie podría sobrepasar mis poderes¿Quiénes se creen esas sabandijas¡No se dan cuenta de que yo soy el más fuerte! cuando termine con esas chatarras iré y los mataré a cada uno de ellos, y después mataré lenta y dolorosamente a Kakaroto, y por ultimo¡¡destruiré este intento de planeta mal hecho que alberga a esta raza tan deshonrosa y débil!!_ .-terminó de gritar Vegeta para sí mismo.

- _Mmm... disculpa..._

Vegeta volteó inmediatamente al escuchar una voz extraña que demandaba su atención. A unos 7 metros de él se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro y largo; sus ojos eran azules y vestía un traje de ejecutivo azul.

NOTA: entren http://dragonballarena.gamesurf.it/immagini/videos/clips/super1704.jpg (Físicamente igual al súper androide 17, solo que con otra ropa)

- _Gggr.. sabandija... ¡¿qué demonios quieres?! _.-preguntó eufórico Vegeta al sentirse invadido por este hombre.

- _Mi nombre es Dren..._ .-respondió el extraño pasándose los dedos por su cabello para peinarlo hacía atrás. Al parecer era bastante vanidoso y coqueto.

- _¡A mi me da igual como te llamas, yo te hice otra pregunta!_ .-respondió Vegeta más enojado que de costumbre.

- _Eh, bueno, yo solo estoy buscando ayuda... no soy de por aquí y .._.

_- ¡¿Y a mi que demonios me importa de donde eres?!_ .-gritó Vegeta.

- _Ciertamente no creo que le importe... señor..._ -dijo Dren sin dejar de ser cortés aunque podía augurar que Vegeta no le respondería de la misma manera

- ¡_Bah! deja ya de molestar y lárgate de aquí a menos que no quieras que te elimine ¡ahora mismo_! -amenazó decididamente Vegeta.

- _Solamente__necesito que me diga en que dirección queda la ciudad, me he perdido y no conozco por aquí_. -le dijo Dren haciendo un ultimo intento por mantener una conversación civilizada con el príncipe de los Saiyajin.

_- ¡¡¡He dicho largooo!!!_ .-gritó Vegeta.

- _Pero que__modales, apuesto a que no tienes mucha suerte con las damas_ .-dijo Dren, algo muy audible para Vegeta, quien ante la impertinencia de Dren, se había quedado sin palabras. -_Mmm.. bueno, el que calla otorga_... -rió Dren.

- _¡Me estás colmando la paciencia infeliz!, pero no ensuciaré mis manos con tu sangre sucia... sería prestarte demasiada atención._ –le dio la espalda el príncipe. -_Además, para tu información, yo tengo a todas las hembras que quiero, es más, poseo a la mejor hembra de ésta ciudad_. -terminó Vegeta sin explicarse el porque le estaba dando explicaciones a ese hombre. Al parecer su machismo y su necesidad de marcar su territorio habían salido a flote; además, a eso le sumaba su gran mentira... ¿se estaba refiriendo a Bulma como suya, bueno¿a quién más conocía?

- _No me digas... y... ¿quién es ella?_

- _No te interesa..._ .-respondió Vegeta

- _Ah, ya veo, bueno, supongo que ésta dama imaginaria no tiene nombre... aún... "a ver que nombre te inventas"_ .-pensó el hombre de ojos azules.

- _Grr...Briefs...Bulma..._ -dijo Vegeta - _supongo que la conoces, todos la conocen..._ -manchar el nombre de Bulma no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Vegeta sabía que Bulma salía en portadas de varias revistas como una socialité reconocida, todos las mujeres la envidiaban y todos los hombres querían estar con ella; de seguro con esa mentira le callaría la boca a esa sabandija impertinente que se atrevía a dudar de los campos de dominio del gran Vegeta.

- _En efecto... bueno, no la conozco personalmente, pero claro que he oído hablar de ella antes... vaya mujer... en verdad es...tu_

- _¡Cállate ya, me tienes harto!_ .-cortó tajantemente Vegeta.

Vegeta no sabía el por que no eliminaba a esa sabandija en ese momento, tal vez el vivir en la tierra lo estaba haciendo débil. En el planeta Vejita, ningún plebeyo se habría aventurado a dirigirle la palabra a la realeza de esa forma y se sentía asqueado de tener que compartir siquiera el mismo oxígeno con humanos, ésta situación lo tenía harto. El príncipe emprendió el vuelo y se perdió en el horizonte ante la mirada perpleja de Dren.

- _Cobarde... suertudo..._ .-dijo Dren cruzándose de brazos después de haberse recuperado por la impresión de ver a Vegeta volar.

**10:56 AM / Capsule Corp. / Laboratorio tecnológico**

- _¿Kanna?... muy bien, le agradezco en verdad, con su ayuda terminaremos el proyecto antes de lo previsto... ella está bien, gracias, solo un poco atareada con todo el trabajo... es por eso que necesitamos a Kanna. Bueno, muchas gracias Dr. hasta luego_ .-terminó su conversación telefónica el Dr. Briefs.

- _Papá... _

- _Si hija _.-respondió el amoroso padre.

- _Quisiera que pases a mi oficina para que revises las medidas del prototipo... es decir, lo cambié un poco, pero es que la pieza..._

- _Dr. Briefs... _-La voz de una mujer que salía del intercomunicador del laboratorio interrumpió a Bulma.

- _¿Si? _.-respondió el Dr. Briefs.

- _En la entrada se encuentra una persona de nombre Kanna, y dice que viene de una sucursal de Capsule Corp_.

- _Ah¡que bien que ya llegó..!_ .-dijo alegremente el Dr. Briefs. -_hazla pasar enseguida_- terminó el Dr.

- _Claro ... _-se cortó la comunicación.

- ¿_Kanna?... ¿la estabas esperando?... ¿quién es?_ .-inquirió curiosa Bulma.

- _Recuerda que te dije que llamaría a alguien de una sucursal de Capsule Corp. para ayudarte con el proyecto; no la conozco, lo único que sé es que es una muy buena Doctora._ -terminó el Dr.

- _Papá, yo te dije que no necesitaba ayuda_ .-le reprochó Bulma a su padre -_No quiero que nadie meta mano en mis proyectos ni mucho menos en mis diseños._

- _Hija, no te preocupes, Kanna solo viene a ser tu mano derecha, ella te ayudará solamente en lo que tu le pidas que haga... como quien dice, trabaja bajo tus ordenes._

Bulma tomó una postura un poco más relajada pues estaba más conforme con la idea de tener a gente bajo sus órdenes; el ser mandona se le daba bien. Solo esperaba que ésta mujer no le diera ningún problema.

- _¡Hola! ... Buenas tardes... días... aún... ja, ja, ja..._ .-dijo mirando su reloj la persona que había entrado por la puerta hacía solo un segundo.

- _Si, disculpe¿en qué le puedo ayudar?_ .-dijo rápidamente el Dr. Briefs.

- _Bueno, esa es mi pregunta... ja, ja, ja... ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?_ .-dijo la persona.

- _Eh, bueno, no sé.. –_se rascó la cabeza el Dr_. - Discúlpeme, soy el Dr. Briefs... .-_dijo el Dr. dándole la mano para presentarse.

_- Kanna... Dr. Dren Kanna..._

Continuará…

Nota: Oh no… huele a problemas… las cosas se pusieron interesantes!! Vegeta le contó algo a Dren… irá Dren a

Contarselo a Bulma??... no lo sabemos.. todas sus dudas se resolveran en el siguiente capítulo… ciao.

Gracias por leerlo. xoxo


	8. Tu novio Yamcha

- _¿Kanna ha dicho?... oh, ja, ja, ja... discúlpeme... yo pensé..._

- _Que era mujer..._ -interrumpió Dren al Dr. Briefs.

- _Eh, bueno, si... discúlpeme..._ .-se disculpó el Dr.

- _No se preocupe, mucha gente se deja llevar por mi apellido y creen que soy mujer; es decir, todos hablan del Dr. Kanna e instantáneamente asumen que soy una Doctora._ -explicó despreocupadamente Dren.

Bulma se encontraba escaneando al recién llegado. No era nada mal parecido, de hecho era muy guapo y solo esperaba que fuera de gran ayuda en el proyecto; también el hombre era un deleite para su pupila, aunque sus sentimientos le correspondían a otra persona.

_- Dren Kanna .-_extendió su mano el chico a la mujer que tanto le llamaba la atención.

- _Ah, Bulma ... Bulma Briefs_ -dijo orgullosa Bulma de portar ese apellido, quien había sido sacada de trance al ver la mano de Dren frente a ella reclamando por ser saludada.

- _Mucho gusto Bulma..._ -dijo Dren regalándole una sonrisa tierna.

_- Igualmente..._

- _Bueno, entonces me retiraré... yo creo que tienen mucho trabajo que hacer_ -rió el Dr. Briefs.

El Dr. se alejó y Bulma le dio un pequeño recorrido a Dren por las instalaciones del laboratorio.

- _Solo quiero que te familiarices bien con cada rincón de éste lugar porque créeme, pasaras mucho tiempo aquí; ja, ja, ja_ -le advirtió Bulma.

- _Bueno, de hecho se me fue informado en la sucursal del sur que se me asignaría una habitación dentro de la matriz de Capsule Corp. para no tener que perder tiempo viajando_. -le informó Dren a Bulma.

- _¿En verdad? bueno, hay alrededor de 8 científicos viviendo en la matriz, queda a una cuadra de mi casa_. -le hizo saber Bulma al hombre.

- _Oh, muy bien_. -respondió Dren.

- _Bueno, mira, éste es mi oficina, aquí trabajaremos¿está bien?_ -preguntó Bulma.

- _Si, me parece perfecto_. -respondió Dren.

Dren no podía evitarlo, él sabía perfectamente que ella era una mujer muy importante, incluso él mismo trabajaba para ella, pero nada de eso le quitaba el crédito de su belleza; además, era muy inteligente, era una verdadera mujer. Dren se sentía bastante intimidado por Bulma, de cualquier manera lograría ganarse su confianza o por lo menos trataría de llamar su atención haciendo uso de su coquetería masculina.

Después de terminar el recorrido, los dos se pusieron sus batas de trabajo y comenzaron a elaborar nuevos bosquejos de los proyectos, Bulma estaba aprovechando las ideas de Dren, y al mismo tiempo, Dren aprendía de Bulma por la forma en la que trabajaba; cuando la chica se concentraba en su trabajo no existía nada ni nadie que la hiciera dejar de hacerlo, o bueno, eso es lo que Dren pensaba.

Bulma se recargó sobre su silla y colocó su lápiz detrás de su oreja perdiendo la vista en el techo, al parecer pensaba profundamente en algo. En efecto, se preguntaba

_"¿a dónde demonios había ido Vegeta?"_... Dren se equivocaba, si existía "algo" que hacía que Bulma perdiera completamente la concentración en su trabajo, o más bien "alguien".

Pero ésta pose tomada por Bulma, fue interpretada como un momento de relajación por Dren, quien al haber intentado varias veces de entablar una conversación con la chica no lo había podido conseguir puesto que Bulma le daba una respuesta corta y precisa sin dejar espacio para más; definitivamente aprovecharía ese momento, encontró la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo...

- _Hoy conocí a tu novio..._

Bulma retiró la vista del techo e inmediatamente la dirigió hacía Dren inquisitivamente. Dren quiso sentir algún tipo de relación con Bulma, como si compartieran amistades, como sí tuvieran amigos en común, es por eso que le dijo aquello.

- _¿Mi novio?_ -Bulma se preguntaba si Dren estaba tratando de hacerla confesar si se encontraba soltera, o si en verdad había conocido a alguien que se autonombraba como "su novio".

- _Si..._ -respondió seguro Dren.

- _"¿De quién estará hablando?... o ...Será que Yamcha..."_ -se preguntaba Bulma. _-¿te refieres a Yamcha? -_preguntó Bulma tratando de hacer hablar a Dren.

_- Eh, nunca me dijo su nombre... no sabría decirte..._ -respondió Dren.

- _Mmm... ¿Cómo era?_ -preguntó Bulma.

Dren se preguntaba a sí mismo que si en verdad Bulma tendría tantos novios que necesitaba de una descripción para saber a cual de todos se refería; se sintió un poco desilusionado. Bulma notó la reacción del chico ante su pregunta y enseguida le explicó.

- _Bueno, tu sabes que hay mucha gente dañina a la que le encantaría dejar en mal mi nombre o el de mi familia_ -se explicó Bulma; lo cual tranquilizó a Dren.

- _Ah, bueno_ -respondió aliviado. _-Eeeh... tenía cabello negro... se veía que es muy fuerte, además me dijo que tenía mucha suerte con las mujeres._ -terminó Dren.

- _"Yamcha... no hay duda..."_ -pensó Bulma. -Si, ya sé de quien me hablas. -le dijo Bulma. -_"me pregunto por qué Yamcha sigue diciendo que somos novios, y yo que pensé que estaba enojado conmigo... tal vez esa es su forma de desquitarse"._

- _Disculpa, con todo el respeto, pero... Yamcha no era muy amable que digamos, o por lo menos no lo fue conmigo_. -le informó Dren a Bulma.

- _Mmm... bueno, tal vez hoy no fue su día.. pero usualmente es una buena persona_. -le aclaró Bulma.

Dren en verdad no sabía como asimilar la relación Bulma/"Yamcha" ya que nunca se lo diría a ella, pero "Yamcha" se refirió más a ella como si solo hubiera pasado por su cama, como si para él fuera un trofeo o un logro el haber hecho aquello.

- _Tal vez suene muy entrometido, pero... ¿ustedes son novios en verdad_? -preguntó Dren a Bulma.

- _Eeh... bueno, es algo de lo que no me gustaría hablar, es muy privado¿sabes_? -respondió tajante Bulma.

- _Ah, lo siento, es solo que tenía esa pequeña duda..._ -dijo apenado Dren.

- _Trabajemos ¿sí?_ -sonrió Bulma para cortar de raíz ese tema.

Después de la conversación un poco incómoda para Bulma, los dos se metieron de lleno en su trabajo y nunca desviaron el tema de nuevo; Dren notó que Bulma no se había sentido a gusto con la conversación anterior, así que no insistió más. Dren pensaba que "Yamcha" no merecía para nada a Bulma, ella era tan linda, inteligente,

era casi la mujer perfecta; y en cambio "Yamcha" era un grosero, altanero y la peor persona que Dren había conocido en su vida.

Sin darse cuenta, la tarde tomó por sorpresa a la pareja de científicos quienes trabajan arduamente en sus bosquejos.

- _Oh, mira la hora que es_ -dijo Bulma mientras veía el reloj de la pared dando las 2:10 PM. _-¿no tienes hambre?_

- _Bueno, sí, un poco_ -aceptó Dren.

- _Yo también...__Mmm, ahora regreso_ -dijo Bulma parándose de su silla. -_iré a pedirle a alguien del servicio que nos prepare algo de comer._

Bulma se perdió tras la puerta y Dren se quedó ahí viendo como ésta se cerraba tras la chica, en verdad se sentía afortunado de trabajar con una mujer como ella. Dren nunca había tenido problema con las mujeres, no era por ser poco modesto, pero casi siempre ellas llegaban a él; pero este caso era diferente, Bulma era una mujer "incomprendida y poco valorada por el patán que tenía de pareja" a Dren le daba lástima esa situación. El chico pensaba en que es lo que hizo ese "Yamcha" para ganarse el corazón de Bulma, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

- _Qué rápida er... ¡Yamcha!..._

- _¡¿Tú?!... ¿INSECTO…CÒMO DEMONIOS ME LLAMASTE?_

**2:13 PM / Capsule Corp. / Cocina  
**

_- Naranaa... naaraaa ..._ -Bulma se encontraba tarareando por el pasillo que daba a la cocina en busca de alguien del servicio.

_- ¡Mi vida!_ -sorprendió su madre quien llegó por atrás de imprevisto.

- _¿Mamá? me asustaste..._

- _Oh, disculpa, hija¿no te gustaría tomar un té conmigo en el jardín? así podremos ver más de cerca al joven y apuesto Vegeta mientras entrena._

- _Hay mamá, que ideas tuyas... y no, no tengo tiempo de salir a tomar el té... tengo trabajo; lo dejaremos para después._

- _Hay que lástima... con lo mucho que te gusta verlo entrenar..._ -respondió la madre colocando una mano en su mejilla y moviendo su cabeza en forma negativa.

- _¡¿Qué dices¡Mamá, no inventes cosas!_

- _Pero si no son inventos¡ah! por cierto, hace un momento el joven y apuesto Vegeta me preguntó por ti; le respondí que estabas en el laboratorio._

- _¿Qué? Oh, no, de seguro se encontrará con Dren y lo maltratará_... -se apuró Bulma a volver. -_Mamá, si ves a alguien de servicio, pídele que nos prepare algo a Dren y a mi para comer ¿si?_ -terminó de decir Bulma perdiéndose a lo lejos con paso veloz.

- _¿Dren¡Hija, no te atrevas a cambiar al apuesto Vegeta por otro!_ -alcanzó a gritar la Sra. Briefs a su ya desaparecida hija.

**2:13 PM / Capsule Corp. / Laboratorio tecnológico  
**

_- ¡¿Insecto?!... ¿CÒMO DEMONIOS ME LLAMASTE?_ -preguntó un alterado Vegeta que acababa de entrar por la puerta para buscar a Bulma. Vegeta había decidido volver al darse cuenta de que en la tierra tenía varias distracciones, él necesitaba irse más lejos, el espacio era una muy buena opción, pero para eso, necesitaba de

la tecnología de la mujer; pero vaya sorpresa que se dio al entrar a su laboratorio y encontrarse con una cara conocida... ¿el hombre que había conocido horas atrás?

y además¿Qué hacía en Capsule Corp.?... y lo más grave de todo. ¿Por qué demonios lo había llamado "Yamcha"?.

- _Supuse que te vería aquí..._ -dijo despreocupadamente Dren.

- _¿Qué demonios haces en el laboratorio de la mujer?_ -preguntó tajantemente Vegeta.

- _¿Te refieres a Bulma?_ -lo corrigió Dren; lo cual molestó a Vegeta en gran medida.

- _¿Y tu quien demonios te crees que eres? Dímelo ahora_ mismo -ordenó Vegeta.

- _Ya te dije anteriormente que mi nombre es Dren; estoy trabajando para Capsule Corp. específicamente bajo y en compañía de Bulma Briefs._

Esta última aclaración hizo que a Vegeta se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza sin explicarse realmente el por qué de esto.

- _Eso a mi no me interesa en lo más mínimo..._ -respondió Vegeta apretando los puños. -_Lo que yo quiero saber insecto... ¡es por qué demonios me llamaste de esa manera de esa manera!_

- _¿Cómo?... Yamcha?_ -preguntó confuso Dren. _-¿Pero si ese es tu nombre no?._ -añadió rápidamente Dren al ver la cara de Vegeta.

- _No juegues conmigo insecto¡estás pidiendo que te mate casi a gritos!_ -le gritó Vegeta acercándose.

- _¡¡VEGETA_!! -Interrumpió Bulma al Saiyajin quien se encontraba ya a escasos metros de Dren. -_debí suponer que estarías amenazando o matando a mi invitado_. -lo reprendió Bulma.

- _¿Vegeta?... ¿No dijiste que su nombre era Yamcha?_ -preguntó confundido Dren. Vegeta solo volteaba de un lado a otro con la mirada fría mientras sus dudas se iban aclarando sin entender aun en el problema que él mismo había causado.

- _No, Yamcha es el hombre que conociste hoy y que te dijo que era mi novio... confundiste las cosas... no sé como pero lo hiciste..._ -respondió Bulma.

- _Te__equivocas Bulma... yo no he confundido nada... yo nunca olvidaría la cara del hombre que me encontré ésta mañana..._.-respondió Dren poniéndose de pie.

- _¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decir?..._ -preguntó confusa Bulma.


End file.
